La Llamada del Elegido
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Y si Voldemort hubiera marcado a Neville como el elegido? ¿Cómo se habrían desarrollado los acontecimientos a partir del momento en que Harry deja de ser el elegido y es Neville el marcado por el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos?


Disclaimer: Los perosnajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling y la historia es obra de Eirian Lovegood.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Cae y rueda por el suelo. Esta mareado y le cuesta ponerse en pie mientras se sacude la ceniza de su túnica. Mira a su alrededor y entonces una mirada azul intenso le atraviesa. Casi siente que se va a derretir. Quiere bajar la mirada y escabullirse de allí pero no puede. Siente que si la aparta aquel señor lo destruirá. Traga ruidosamente y sus manos comienzan a juguetear. Se escucha un croar y un borrón verde salta del bolsillo de Neville. Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver a su sapo saltar hasta la mesa del director y luego agarrarse a la barba plateada. Quiere que la tierra se lo trague o volver a su casa. Quiere abrazar a su madre.

El director sonríe y Neville respira tranquilo mientras le ve juguetear con su sapo antes de devolvérselo. Neville corre para volver a guardarlo en el bolsillo y no tentar más la paciencia de aquel hombre. El director da la vuelta al escritorio y se agacha frente a él colocando la mano sobre el hombro.

— Tranquilo Neville. No hay motivo para ponerse nervioso. Bienvenido a Hogwarts. — Dice con afabilidad el anciano. — Soy tu director, Albus Dumbledore. Sé que esto debe ser difícil después de vivir toda tu vida en casa con tus padres, pero trataremos de que sea la mejor experiencia posible. Asegurándonos de que no corres ningún peligro. ¿Estás listo para tu selección?

— Si, señor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"_Es el marcado_"

Eso es lo que lleva escuchando Neville más de dos meses. Desde que Dumbledore le llevo en persona al Gran Comedor para que se hiciera su selección. No había llegado al asiento y los murmullos ya lo inundaban todo. El sombrero apenas le rozó y Gryffindor fue lo que se escuchó en toda la sala. Durante unos minutos Neville disfrutó del tumulto que causo su selección porque dejaron de cuchichear sobre él para aplaudir que formaría parte de los leones.

Pero esos minutos pasaron y las miradas y murmullos hicieron acto de presencia para no desaparecer. Agradeció a Harry su amistad, parecía darle igual su historia, solo estaba deseando aprender para ser una leyenda como su padre y los gemelos Weasley. Negó con la cabeza. Ojala pudiera ser como Harry, a quien solo le preocupa gastar bromas. Una chica es su primera amiga de verdad, Hermione Granger. Igual que él, ella está marcada. Es hija de Muggle y en el clima que reina desde hace veinte años está en peligro constante como él.

No tardan en estrechar lazos, Neville insiste y a pesar de la cabezonería de Hermione, esta accede. Neville sabe que le vigilan para protegerle y espera que hagan lo mismo por Hermione en caso de que la ataquen. No soportaría que le hicieran daño. Llega Halloween y con él su primera aventura. El estúpido de Ronald Weasley y Harry se han burlado de Hermione y esta se ha encerrado en el baño. Pasa toda la tarde en el servició de al lado tratando de calmarla. Le da igual que le pillen en el baño de las chicas no permitirá que su única amiga se pase ese día llorando.

Y entonces nota como el suelo tiembla y un gruñido silencia cualquier llanto. Un golpe seco y Neville casi puede ver la puerta del servicio cerrándose con llave. Y dejando "algo" atrapado dentro… con ellos. Ve los pies de Hermione desaparecer, se ha subido al retrete. Hace lo mismo antes de que una sombra olisqueara en el servicio. El corazón se le acelera, no es capaz de respirar en silencio y reza porque lo que esté detrás de la endeble puerta sea sordo.

Un golpe brutal y ve desaparecer toda la parte superior del servicio. Aterrorizado mira automáticamente a su izquierda y se permite respirar aliviado al ver la maraña de pelos que conforma la cabeza de Hermione aparecer de entre los tablones. Algo gruñe y Neville debe mirar. Un Trol gigantesco le mira como si le costase entender que tiene delante. Si Neville tiene cara estúpida en clase, la inteligencia de ese engendro no llega ni a piedra.

El garrote que es tan grande como Neville se balance a un costado antes de alzarse para golpear a Neville. Sin saber como lo hace alza su varita y grita el hechizo que Hermione ha tratado de enseñarle.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"

El bastón queda suspendido en el aire unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que el estúpido ser mire hacia arriba. El garrote cae con toda su fuerza rompiéndole la nariz. Cae pesadamente haciendo vibrar el suelo. Neville respira agitadamente y se agarra el pecho con angustia sin saber cómo ha hecho eso. Hermione le abraza fuertemente y su corazón se tranquiliza. Ella está a salvo.

En ese instante entran la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Snape y tras ellos Harry y Ron avergonzados. A Neville le dio igual los profesores, le dio igual el Trol. Enfurecido como nunca antes salto por encima del Trol y le sacudió un puñetazo a Harry y otro a Ron. Los puntos que había ganado por detener al Trol los perdió por golpear a Harry y Ron, pero le dio igual. Y Minerva aunque severa pareció entenderle pues se conformo con restarle cinco puntos extra a Gryffindor.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Podía haber muerto o peor podía haber perdido a Hermione. Ella era su única amiga. Sin ella no habría diferencias a estar en su casa aislado. Era su mundo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _

Desde esa noche Harry y Neville son enemigos mortales. Apenas se ven y sus miradas se entrecruzan en un intento por mutilar al otro. Neville no podía creer que Harry y Ron encerrasen al Trol en el cuarto de baño sin pararse a pensar que hubiera alguien en su interior. Cuando escucha a Draco cuchichear sobre hacer que pillen a Potter fuera de la cama, simplemente se alejo de allí con una sonrisa en los labios. Le daba igual perder puntos, Hermione casi es aplastada por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de esos dos.

Llegaron las navidades y algo cambio en sus planes habituales. Sus padres permitieron a Hermione pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Si la amistad que los unía era fuerte, ahora se volvió irrompible. Sus padres la adoraban, casi pasaba el mismo tiempo hablando con ellos que el que pasaba con él. Además fue una buena influencia para él. Su torpeza y su olvidadiza mente fueron desapareciendo poco a poco mientras ella con paciencia le enseñaba cientos de hechizos y pociones.

En otras circunstancias odiaría estar estudiando en vacaciones, pero ella lograba que una tarde leyendo Historia de Hogwarts fuera tan emocionante como un torneo de Quidditch en medio de un huracán. Sus padres no podían creer que su olvidadizo hijo pudiera formular hechizos de segundo año. Hermione sin duda era una gran maestra, y Neville se lo recordaba siempre que podía. Tras cada clase no podía evitar comentar lo buena profesora que sería cuando acabase sus estudios. Hermione se sonrojaba y Neville tenía que apartar la mirada para no ponerse aun más nervioso.

Y llegó la mañana de navidad y Neville se encontró una montaña de regalos a los pies de su cama. Rápidamente los aparto. Sonrió al ver bajo todos ellos un pequeño paquete con una tarjeta dorada. La fina caligrafía la delataba, era el regalo de Hermione. Fue el primero que abrió y se encontró con un diario encuadernado en piel de dragón y una enciclopedia de herbologia. Los ojos empezaron a picarle, no podía creerlo. Reconocía ese diario, lo vio con su madre en el Callejón Diagon hacia unos días. No sabía que Hermione le había visto mirarlo embelesado. Lo que si sabía es que costaba una fortuna.

No podía aceptarlo, Hermione estaría en la ruina por comprárselo. Pero eso significaba que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para darle lo que él más quería. Tampoco podía devolverlo. Se encontraba en una encrucijada mientras no paraba de admirar aquella cubierta escamosa y oler las páginas nuevas al abrirse. Era el aroma del infinito. Ese diario lo podría contener todo. Lo guardo en su baúl, no quería olvidarlo en casa.

Se levantó frotándose los ojos para que no se vieran las lágrimas que habían caído y recogió el regalo que le había comprado a Hermione. Le parecía insignificante en comparación con el que había recibido pero no podía hacer otra cosa salvo dárselo y rezar porque le gustara. Había decidido no colocarlo en su cama mientras dormía, porque francamente si hubiera dado un paso más la noche anterior se habría desmayado de los nervios.

Camina descalzo por el pasillo, tiene que andar deprisa para que sus pies no se le congelen. Aun se pregunta por qué no se ha puesto las zapatillas, pero ya no puede volverse a por ellas. Si entra de nuevo en su habitación acabara guardando el regalo y disculpándose con Hermione por no haberle comprado nada. Llega a la habitación de invitados, esta tan nervioso que no ve las siluetas sonrientes de sus padres al otro lado del pasillo. Llama a la puerta con cuidado, no quiere despertarla.

Al tercer toque la madera desaparece y algo le rodea el cuello con una calidez que nunca había sentido. Su estomago se da la vuelta en un segundo antes de ponerse a dar tirabuzones a lo largo de su garganta. Siente los labios de Hermione en su mejilla antes de que algo muy caliente se le extienda por la cara como cera caliente. Sonríe y una risa estúpida se le escapa provocándole un sonrojo aun mayor.

— Feliz Navidad, Neville — Dice Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No parece notar los nervios y el rubor que invade a Neville, o simplemente le da igual.

— Feliz Navidad, Hermione. Esto es para ti. — Contesta Neville tartamudeando demasiado como para que parezca cómico. La sonrisa de Hermione se ladea en ternura. Neville rápidamente le pone el paquete perfectamente envuelto a la altura de los ojos.

— No deberías haberte molestado, Neville. No era necesario. Ver la biblioteca que tienen tus padres era suficiente regalo. — Dice Hermione apartando el regalo de su cara. Neville insiste empujando ligeramente. Hermione no puede evitar reírse y coge el regalo para desenvolverlo con cuidado. La mirada se le ilumina cuando el papel mache cae al suelo. Sus dedos aprietan el regalo como si fuera a desaparecer. — Es maravilloso. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— No eres la única que mira a escondidas. — El sonrojo de Neville se aligera y una sonrisa de pura satisfacción se forma. Aun sigue nervioso, pero el rostro iluminado de Hermione es suficiente para que su mente deje de atormentarle por lo miserable que es su regalo en comparación con el de Hermione. — Te vi mirar el escaparate de la librería con demasiada insistencia cuando creías que nadie te miraba.

— ¡Oh, Neville! No sé como agradecértelo. — Responde Hermione abrazando los cinco libros que conforman la colección de los indispensables del mundo de la magia.

— Eso debería decirlo yo. Tú regalo debe haberte costado una fortuna. — Dice Neville y su sonrisa se esfuma al recordarlo. Hermione le contempla durante un segundo con seriedad antes de dejar los libros en el suelo y posar sus manos en los hombros del chico. Nota el escalofrió que recorre a Neville ante el contacto.

— Neville. Eres el único amigo que he tenido en mi vida. Desde que nos conocemos has sido sincero, amable, divertido y un buen chico. Jamás había tenido amigos hasta que te conocí. Cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts y la Profesora Mcgonagall me explico que era bruja, durante un segundo pensé en los amigos que podría encontrar en esa nueva vida. Luego descubrí la guerra que lleva más de veinte años en marcha y mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo. Era una sangre-sucia, no hizo falta que me lo explicara nadie. Nadie me querría en ese nuevo colegio, nada cambiaria. Esos fueron los pensamientos todo el verano. Hasta que te sentaste a mi lado en el Gran Comedor el uno de Septiembre. Creo que ser mi mejor amigo y el chico que me ha demostrado que hasta una bicha rara como yo puede tener amistades, merece un diario de unos pocos galeones y un libro sobre su pasión. — Neville pudo ver como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos color café de Hermione. No pudo verla así sin hacer nada. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía hacer otra cosa, solo demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado.

— Hermione, ¿Por qué tardamos once años en conocernos?

— ¿Valoraríamos igual una amistad sin esos once años de soledad e insultos?

— Supongo que no. ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a jugar un rato en el jardín? — Propone Neville separándose de ella. — Ha nevado, podemos hacer muñecos de nieve. Seguro que mi padre no pone pegas, el jardín está protegido también por el hechizo. Hermione le acaricia el brazo antes de agacharse para recoger los libros.

— Bajare en seguida, Neville. Ahora me gustaría estar unos minutos a solas con estos chicos. — Dice Hermione con una mirada agradecida, no solo por el detalle. Neville asiente y se marcha por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto. La puerta de ambos dormitorios se cierra a la vez en silencio. Y en la esquina dos padres orgullosos se limpian los ojos con la manga de la bata.

— Nuestro hijo está creciendo muy deprisa. Siempre supe que sería un buen muchacho, pese a todo lo que ha tenido que soportar desde que nació. — Murmura Alice asomándose de nuevo para asegurarse de que están en sus cuartos.

— Ha encontrado un alma afín. Sin duda merecen la amistad del otro. Son tan parecidos. Esa chica le he hecho más bien a Neville en unos meses que nosotros y nuestro aislamiento en once años. — Susurra Frank arrastrando a su esposa de nuevo al dormitorio antes de que se resfrié.

— ¿Crees que algún día?

— Tienen once años, Alice. Déjales disfrutar de la niñez. Les queda muy poca infancia. No se la estropees. Ya lo hará Voldemort dentro de unos años. — La mirada se le enturbia al mencionar el nombre de Voldemort.

— No si yo puedo impedirlo — Dice Alice con el semblante de una guerrera.

— A veces pienso que tú solita podrías acabar con los mortifagos y esta maldita guerra. — Bromea divertido Frank, al ver las chispas de furia que saltan en los ojos de su esposa.

— No te quepa duda. Si Dumbledore nos permitiera intervenir te aseguro que esta guerra se acabaría en cinco minutos.

— La madre más peligrosa del mundo. Sabes porque no podemos salir. — Le dice con dulzura.

— Lo sé.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _

El resto del año no fue nada especial para Neville, sus notas se mantuvieron siempre en lo aceptable, pese a la buena mano de Hermione enseñándole, seguía teniendo problemas para recordar cualquier cosa. Salvo en la Herbologia donde destacaba poderosamente. Lo único que se salió de la rutina fue el intentó de los mortifagos por entrar en el castillo. Lo único que consiguieron fue ser enviados a Azkaban en una ambulancia. Neville jamás había presenciado tal maestría con la varita, ni siquiera en sus padres. El anciano profesor había despachado una docena de magos tenebrosos sin apenas moverse.

Ese pequeño bache en su vida escolar hizo que los cuchicheos se incrementasen, pero había aprendido a ignorarlos. Además Hermione era una excelente conversadora y sabía cómo desviar su atención de esos murmullos incesantes. Sus padres se presentaron ese mismo día y de no ser por la ira y la determinación que brillo en los ojos de Neville, le habrían llevado de nuevo a casa. A su prisión de oro. No iba a volver a esa fría soledad después de trabar amistad con alguien que no era sus padres.

Tras ese suceso, todo fue fácil para él. Logró aprobar todo sin muchas dificultades, incluso pociones. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando recibió un halago de Snape por su mejoría. Jamás había visto algo distinto a autoridad fría en sus ojos negros. Entonces Neville se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba. Dos meses solo. Hermione iba a Francia en sus vacaciones de verano. Un intento por descongestionar el colapsado departamento de aurores. Los padres de Granger y ella misma estaban recibiendo protección total, al igual que todas las familias muggles de alumnos de Hogwarts.

Tras muchos años de perder padres, madres, tíos y abuelos. El ministerio implantó la política de protección. No podían permitir que los mortifagos siguieran masacrando inocentes y menos cuando sabían a por quien iban. Pero eso tenía un costo elevado. Los aurores estaban colapsados y apenas tenían personal para luchar con los mortifagos. Sin la Orden del Fénix habrían perdido hacia décadas.

Así que Neville paso el verano mirando por la ventana. Esperando una lechuza que difícilmente podía llegar por culpa de la seguridad que le rodeaba. Cada día que pasaba Neville sentía más repulsión por Voldemort. No había hecho nada para merecer su odio. Apenas tenía un año cuando fue marcado como su víctima. Una estúpida profecía le convirtió en una especie de destructor de Voldemort. Neville no podía parar de reír cuando pensaba en lo estúpido que era eso. Él no destacaba en nada, era un simple crio. De no existir Voldemort seguramente sería un cero a la izquierda. Y otros chicos más importantes le harían sombra. Casi lo deseaba. Prefería ser ignorado que estar marcado. Si en clase de vuelo casi se mata con la escoba. Gracias a Merlín que solo se rompió un brazo. Aunque detestaba haberle puesto en bandeja a Potter ser el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor. Y le enfurecía tener que reconocer que era el mejor buscador que había visto nunca.

Y entonces aparecía Dumbledore con un paquete de cartas para él y todos sus pensamientos se esfumaban. Rápidamente subía a su cuarto a leer todas las aventuras de Hermione en tierras francesas y a contestarlas una a una. Y al bajar siempre encontraba la sonrisa de Dumbledore esperándole para entregar las cartas a su destinataria. Aquel hombre había hecho tanto por Neville que jamás podría agradecérselo. Se prometió trabajar duro para convertirse en un buen profesor y devolverle el favor a Dumbledore trabajando en el colegio.

Y así pasaba la siguiente semana, totalmente feliz. Hasta que pasando los días el ciclo se repetía y volvía a caer en su profundo rencor a un hombre que jamás había visto. Fue cíclico durante todo el verano. Dumbledore visitaba a los Longbottom una vez cada dos semanas. Así hasta que vino a recogerle para que volviera a un nuevo curso escolar. Y al salir de la chimenea se encontró con Hermione. Su pelo aun más alborotado, sus mejillas doradas por el sol y había crecido unos centímetros. Neville sintió que era la primera vez que la veía. Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos que se le extendió por los brazos y luego el pecho antes de desaparecer.

Dumbledore no les dejo mucho tiempo para el reencuentro pues llegaban tarde a la selección y el Director debía estar presente.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Neville no se lo podía creer. Aun pensaba que estaba soñando y seguía siendo agosto. Luego se pellizcaba el brazo y comprobaba por enésima vez que no soñaba. A su lado Petunia Prince Potter le sonreía y le hablaba rápidamente de trivialidades. Apenas se había sentado después de que el sombrero la seleccionara en Gryffindor y ya se había presentado a Neville y Hermione sin prestar atención a su hermano que estaba echando humo.

Neville disfrutaría de la expresión de Potter sino encontrase desconcertante la facilidad con la que Petunia se había colado entre Hermione y él. Pasado los minutos y aprovechando las pocas pausas para respirar de Petunia, Neville habló. No le paso por alto la risa contenida de Hermione pero no dejo que la contagiara.

— Neville Longbottom. Te has puesto a hablar tan rápido que no nos hemos presentado. — Dijo Neville serio pero acabando con una sonrisa. Podía caerle mal su hermano mayor pero Petunia era demasiado divertida.

— Lo sé. — Dijo con rapidez Petunia para luego mirar a Hermione. — Y tú eres la bicho raro sabelotodo del pelo leonino. Así te llama el amigo de mi hermano, pero no me habían dicho que tú peinado molase tanto. Y de ti dice que le pegaste un puñetazo. Llevan hablando de eso todo el verano. ¿Es verdad? — Pregunta dirigiéndose de nuevo a Neville. El chico solo puede asentir mientras arquea las cejas de pura incredulidad. No se parece en nada a Potter. — Bien hecho. Merece un escarmiento. ¿Sabes que cubrieron el suelo de mi cuarto de gnomos de jardín? Estuve todas las vacaciones buscándolos porque no paraban de montar fiestas en mi casa de muñecas. Oye pues no sois tan malos como decía. Aunque nunca le creía. Tiende a exagerar cuando no se lleva bien con alguien. Es un melodramático.

— Y yo soy Hermione Granger. — Dijo la castaña partiéndose de risa. — Por si prefieres un nombre más corto que bicho raro sabelotodo de pelo leonino.

— ¡Es un nombre precioso! —Exclamó Petunia agitando los brazos. Un instante después se encorvo sobre su plató e hizo una mueca de desagrado. — No como él mío. Me pusieron Petunia por mi tía. Supongo que con la intención de que mi madre y ella se reconciliaran. Aunque no sé por qué. Es un rollo, los días que pasamos en su casa fueron un sopor continuo. De no ser porque hacíamos todas las tareas de la casa habría muerto de aburrimiento. Me gusta más mi segundo nombre — Añadió irguiéndose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, enseñando una fila de perfectos dientes blancos como las perlas. Neville notó como Hermione se llevaba la mano a la boca para taparla de forma inconsciente. — Me encanta Prince. Es el apellido de la madre de mi padrino. — Continua mientras mira a la mesa de profesores y saluda de forma descontrolada al profesor Snape. Neville no se lo cree cuando ve sonreír de forma fugaz a su profesor de pociones antes de volver a su seriedad habitual. Tiene que volver a pellizcarse por si acaso. — Claro que mi hermano siempre me llama por mi primer nombre. Sabe que lo odio. Y su amigo Ron también lo hacía hasta que le llame Bilius delante de toda su familia. Su hermana Ginny me dio la idea. Jamás había visto semejante cara de vergüenza. Creo que rompimos varios records de la risa que causo. Sobre todo gracias a los gemelos que alargaron el momento todo lo que pudieron. No todos los días encuentran a alguien que llame Bilius a su hermano.

— Siempre hablas tan deprisa, ¿Verdad? — Preguntaron Neville y Hermione a la vez provocando un sonrojo generalizado. Petunia les miró a los dos y soltó una risotada aflautada.

— La verdad es que si. Mis padres me llevaron a San Mungo creyendo que me había picado una tarántula o un nargle. Un nargle es una criatura que se esconde en el muérdago para robarte todas tus pertenencias. — Añadió respondiendo a la mirada extrañada de Neville. — Me lo contó mi mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood. Es esa chica de allí, en Ravenclaw. Es muy inteligente y sus padres son famosos. Su padre es un gran naturalista, casi a la altura de Newton Scamander y su madre es la mejor alquimista del siglo. — Explicaba Petunia mientras señalaba a una chica rubia con la mirada perdida en el techo cubierto de velas flotantes. — Es muy rara, por eso me gusta tanto estar con ella. Es muy divertida y nunca sabes lo que va a hacer. Un día estábamos pescando y estaba haciendo equilibrios para no caerme del embarcadero cuando apareció por detrás de mí. Ya me esperaba que me empujara. Es lo que habría hecho mi hermano. Y caía al agua pero solo por perder el equilibrio. Y justo detrás de mí se tiró ella. Cuando salimos y le pregunte porque se había tirado simplemente dijo que así no le dirían nada por estropear el vestido. Aun no sé qué sentido tenía eso, pero funcionó. Al vernos a las dos empapadas de pies a cabeza solo nos secaron y nos dieron ropa limpia. Nada de regaños por estropear ropa nueva. — Petunia relataba aquello como si fuera la hazaña de un héroe del pasado. Neville y Hermione se quedaron mirando a Luna unos segundos después de aquella historia. Y pese a que Neville conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que estaba pensando que esa chica estaba loca y los Nargles no existen, la castaña no dijo nada de eso.

— Parece buena amiga por lo que dices. Aunque peculiar. — Dijo Hermione.

— Es lo que la hace única. Ser cuadriculado está bien si es solo un poco. Sería aburrido si fueras como todo el mundo. ¿No crees? A veces lo mejor es ser como ella. — Contestó mirando a Luna con un brillo especial en la mirada.

— Entonces estarás muy a gusto con nosotros si quieres. Somos de todo menos normales. Hermione sueña con libros y yo estoy marcado por un mago tenebroso.

— ¿Por qué crees que me he sentado aquí? Molestar a mi hermano está bien pero hacerme amiga de las personas más interesantes de Hogwarts es mejor. — Dijo riendo mientras le pasaba un brazo a cada uno por el cuello y los acercaba hasta chocar sus cabezas. — ¿Qué os parece si nos llamamos el cuarteto vocal de Prince? Era broma. Pero Luna viene conmigo.

— Contaba con ello. — Contestó divertida Hermione.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Dos años después Neville era un joven de catorce años a quien la pubertad estaba tratando bien aunque de forma pausada. Sus facciones regordetas se iban perfilando y agudizando aunque aun mostraba esa expresión confusa que le caracterizaba. Y ahora en su cuarto curso no podía estar más feliz de reencontrarse con sus amigas. Los veranos cada día le amargaban más pero había aprendido a verlos como una forma de que su amistad fuera aun más importante y brillante. Una vela brilla más en la oscuridad y una amistad se vuelve más importante cuando estas separado de ella un tiempo. Te da perspectiva sobre su verdadero peso en tu interior. Y Neville lleva dos meses pensando en eso mismo.

Y cuando la ve de pie con su túnica nueva en el despacho del director no puede evitar abrazarla y levantarla en vilo. La ha echado de menos, mucho más de lo que se atreve a admitir. Y como siempre bajan por el castillo tras la sombra de Dumbledore. Conversan sobre el verano y lo que les aguarda ese curso. Están ansiosos por saber más y sobre todo por volver a ser el cuarteto de Prince. Al llegar al comedor no tardan en encontrar a Prince (Es imposible no ver sus aspavientos mientras relata su verano) y a su lado Luna. No es la primera vez que la Ravenclaw se salta la norma no escrita de no comer en la mesa de otras casas.

Los cuatro se reúnen y Neville las saluda con entusiasmo. Les pregunta por su verano, pero no puede escuchar la respuesta. Dumbledore se ha levantado y empieza a hablar. Cuando anuncia que el Torneo de los Tres magos se celebrara en Hogwarts ese mismo año no puede controlar los miles de murmullos que se propagan como la pólvora por las casas. Prince les llama la atención y señala a su hermano. Les dice en susurros que Harry lleva todo el verano preparándose para el torneo porque el padre de Ron era el encargado de mantener a los Muggles en la inopia mientras traían ciertas cosas para las pruebas. Neville no puede evitar pensar en lo divertido que sería que algo le quemara las cejas a Harry. Se reprocha a si mismo ese pensamiento. Ya no se llevan tan mal, pero el recuerdo del trol sigue pesando mucho en Neville.

Esta ten concentrado en eso que pega un brinco cuando se oye una pequeña explosión. Lleva la mano a la varita por puro instinto. Sus padres llevan dos veranos adiestrándole para los duelos, solo por precaución. Y sus sentidos se han agudizado lo suficiente como para saltar a la mínima presencia de peligro. Suelta la varita aliviado cuando ve una tropa de chicos haciendo malabares con bastones tan altos como ellos. Llevan pesadas túnicas de pelo grueso. Deben estar pasando un calor infernal dentro de esos abrigos.

Y entre ellos Neville ve una figura familiar. Viktor Krum, el jugador de Quidditch más joven en lograr entrar en un equipo nacional. Neville escuchó su último partido de hacia un mes a través de la radio. No era tan emocionante como asistir a él, pero Neville casi lo agradeció después de ver los periódicos del día siguiente hablando del ataque mortifago que sobrevino justo después de que acabara. Fue terrible leer de tantas muertes, no entendía porque se hacían partidos con tanta aglomeración sabiéndose en guerra. Neville supuso que en estos tiempos y después de tantos años la gente necesita distraerse.

Detrás de Krum aparece una figura que irradiaba autoridad, Neville frunció los labios en una mueca cuando reconoció a Igor Karkarov. Era un mortifago confeso y aun así, al ser director de Dumstrang y como no era ingles ni vivía en el país no se le podía tocar, porque según el ministerio no tenían pruebas contra él. Fulminó a Dumbledore con la mirada y al instante se arrepintió al ver la seriedad en los ojos azules del director. Estaba tramando algo, se jugaba la vida a que acceder a que Karkarov esté en Hogwarts tenía más propósitos que el torneo.

Entonces sintió como algo le atravesaba el estomago. Se imagino siendo lanzado a un lago, atado a un sedal. Era una presa potencial. Era LA presa. Estaba seguro que cualquier mortifago daría su mano derecha y su varita por atraparle. Se encontró rezando porque su descabellada mente le estuviera asustando sin razón. La mano le empezó a doler y descubrió sus nudillos blancos como la leche mientras apretaba fuertemente el tenedor. Si estuviera más tenso se le pararía el corazón. Y entonces se le para. Hermione le acaricia la mano para calmarlo. El tenedor cae y por puro impulso su mano toma la de Hermione para estrecharla. Se siente seguro a su lado.

Cuando Karkarov ya se ha alejado sin dirigirle una sola mirada suelta a Hermione notando como su mente deja de divagar con su posible muerte. Tiene que mirar dos veces para comprobar que Hermione no le ha soltado. Su cabeza gira y se encuentra con tres sonrisas. Una sincera y tranquilizadora, dos divertidas y cómplices. Solo presta atención a la primera, ni siquiera se da cuenta de las alumnas ataviadas de rosa que pasan a su lado hasta que las ve frente a la mesa de profesores.

Y entonces aparece el cáliz de fuego. Neville queda hipnotizado por el bailoteo de las llamas azules, algo lo llama desde su interior. Durante un minuto piensa en participar, luego se ríe de sí mismo por tan solo pensarlo. Jamás le dejarían apuntarse y él no tiene madera de campeón del torneo. Harry la tiene, incluso ese prototipo de mortifago que es Draco Malfoy. Tampoco le llama la atención la fama que pudiera obtener. Ya tiene suficiente, más de la que quisiera, no desea tener más atención.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos comienza con la incineración de un nombre.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

"¡_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM_!"

La atronadora voz de Albus Dumbledore aun golpea sus tímpanos. Se ha quedado totalmente quieto en su sitio, no trata de pasar desapercibido simplemente su cuerpo se ha quedado bloqueado. Nota cientos de miradas sobre él y por primera vez en cuatro años le da absolutamente igual. Solo hay una que le preocupa y es la que le taladra en esos momentos. No puede girar la cabeza, pero sabe que el director le está atravesando con esos ojos tan profundos.

"_Neville tienes que ir_"

Escucha a Hermione y nota como le empuja ligeramente pero sigue sin ser capaz de moverse hasta que Prince la da un golpe en la nuca. El dolor le despierta y se levanta con las piernas temblándole más que si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un Dementor, un mortifago y a su abuela a la vez. No sabe como lo hace pero llega hasta donde está el director sin caerse. Le duele esa mirada llena de decepción, la baja demasiado rápido como para poder ver el miedo relampagueando en el azul de esos ojos tan sabios.

"_Tramposo_"

Neville tiembla cuando entra en la sala y ve a los otros tres participantes. Escucha los susurros mal disimulados de Krum y Fleur. Mira a Harry esperando que le llame lo mismo que le está llamando todo el colegio, pero solo ve preocupación. Por primera vez piensa que Harry puede ser algo más que simples bromas más o menos pesadas. Se acerca al fuego, se le pasa por la cabeza tirarse a él para acabar con esa broma macabra que sin duda es una pesadilla. Sería estúpido, no es un mal sueño, ni una pesadilla. Es la vida real y es mucho peor.

"_Ten cuidado, Igor_"

Es lo primero que oye cuando los tres directores irrumpen en la sala, seguidos de la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Snape. Neville se da cuenta de lo peligrosa de su situación cuando ve las expresiones de Karkarov y Dumbledore. Y la mirada, siempre severa, y ahora preocupada de su profesora de Transformaciones solo hacen que sienta una soga en el cuello. Incluso cree ver un rastro de pesadumbre en Snape.

— Neville, ¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz? — Le pregunta con fuerza Dumbledore.

— Director… Sé que mi situación en este colegio es tan precaria que cualquier cosa podría hacer que no volviera nunca. Jamás arriesgaría mi estancia en Hogwarts por un estúpido torneo cuyo premio es algo de lo que yo me quiero librar. Se lo juro, no puse mi nombre en el sorteo. Yo no quiero participar. — la voz de Neville se quiebra en las últimas frases pero logra aguantar para no dar el espectáculo delante de un mortifago. Entonces sintió algo que nunca espero sentir, la mano de Harry en su hombro en un intento de darle ánimos. No lo conseguía pero agradecía el intento, más viniendo de él.

— Lo siento, mocoso. Pero no puedes irte sin más. — Masculló Karkarov antes de ser asesinado con la mirada de los tres magos más poderosos del colegio. Karkarov musitó una disculpa a medias y se alejó.

— Lo siento, Neville. Debes participar. El Cáliz no permite que alguien abandone el torneo. — Le explicó con ademán tranquilizador el director, aunque no lo consiguió.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Luna miraba por la ventana de uno de los pasillos, le encantaba admirar la luz reflejada en el lago. Hacía que los fuegos artificiales fueran simples bombillas en comparación. Un reflejo plateado se une a los ocres y dorados del sol, el calamar gigante está jugando con las olas. Es una imagen tan tranquilizadora que le cuesta darse cuenta de Neville pasando a su lado sin decirle nada. Se gira extrañada, aunque no tarda en comprenderlo, falta una semana para la primera prueba y Neville está en la más absoluta de las ruinas. No sabe cómo va a enfrentarse a esa prueba. Luna sonríe recordando su caminata nocturna por el lago.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara larga? No vas a morir en la primera prueba sería mucha mala suerte. Además un dragón tampoco es algo peligroso. — Empezó a hablar Luna sin notar como la espalda de Neville se cuadra y tiembla de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Has dicho dragón? Dime por Merlín que has dicho Tejón y no dragón. — Murmuraba nervioso Neville mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su amiga y su tacto para decir las cosas.

— ¿Tú contra un tejón? Saldrías perdiendo. — contestó con una amplia sonrisa en un intento de broma que habría funcionado si Neville no estuviera tan estresado que no dormía, simplemente cerraba un ojo. — Tranquilo seguro que Hermione encuentra una forma de vencer a un dragón.

— ¿No eras tú la experta en criaturas?

— Claro que lo soy, pero yo estudio a los animales no los intento cazar. — Replica mientras tira de él para llevarle a la biblioteca. — Vamos, seguro que Hermione estará estudiando runas antiguas.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? Yo no me presente. — Maldijo Neville mientras pateaba el suelo y se caía. Luna en seguida tiró de él para levantarlo.

— Pero alguien te presentó y debes cerrarle la boca ganando el torneo. Yo creo que puedes hacerlo. — La sonrisa de Luna era tan radiante que Neville parpadeo un par de veces. Si ella creía en él, porque no iba a hacerlo el mismo.

— A buscar a Hermione entonces.

— Así me gusta, sin esos torposoplos a tu alrededor te veras más guapo para Hermione. — Exclamó Luna mirando alrededor de Neville como si estuviera cubierto de insectos. Se escuchó claramente como tragaba saliva y empezaba a ponerse nervioso con la última frase de Luna. A veces su sinceridad le causaba demasiados apuros.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

¡ME NIEGO! Claro que se negaba. Otra cosa es que le hicieran caso. Y ahora por culpa de ese "maravilloso" torneo se encontraba en un cuartucho con una arpía que solo le faltaban garras para completar la imagen. Miraba la pequeña ventana con ansia. Quería lanzar a Rita Skeeter por ella, a lo mejor le salían alas y no se mataba en cuyo caso se demostraría que no es más que un buitre. Por otro se estrellaría y un problema menos.

— ¿Qué se siente al ser investigado por hacer trampas para competir en el Torneo de los tres magos? — Preguntó con dulzura Skeeter. Su pluma volaba escribiendo cada palabra.

— Muy pronto empieza a tergiversar los hechos. Se nota el objetivismo periodístico. Dumbledore ya respondió a esa pregunta hace tres minutos. Se está investigando para encontrar a quien metió mi nombre y manipuló el Cáliz. Pero eso no vendería tantos ejemplares como decir que "El marcado ha manipulado el torneo en busca de la fama" ¿Se cree qué después de lo que escribió sobre mis padres voy a siquiera dirigirle la palabra? Prácticamente los llamó cobardes y un estorbó para el ministerio por esconderme. Así que si me disculpa, esta entrevista se ha acabado. — Neville se estaba controlando para no lanzarse al cuello de aquella lagarta. Aun recordaba las lágrimas de su madre en aquel periódico. Fue hiriente y no hizo más que amargarles aun más la existencia. Se levantó con cuidado, no quería caerse y darle carnaza. Estaba girando el pomo cuando la escuchó hablar a sus espaldas.

— Tal vez debería hablar con la señorita Granger. Puede que se muestre más cooperativa. — Dijo Skeeter guardando todos sus enseres en el bolso. Neville sintió como algo se congelaba en su interior. El tono de voz que había usado era tan indiferente que le dio escalofríos.

— Buena suerte. — Dijo burlonamente aunque al final le traiciono su propia boca y acabo tartamudeando. Salió dando un portazo, sin darse la vuelta pero sabía que le había dado algo con lo que trabajar. El sonido de la pluma rasgando el pergamino era demasiado obvio.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

"_El Joven Neville Longbottom, conocido por la comunidad mágica como El Marcado, concedió la pasada semana una entrevista a esta humilde reportera. Se le vio encantado por la oportunidad de lucirse ante la prensa. Su aspecto bobalicón es una fachada perfecta a una persona altiva y cargada de ego. Apenas tiene autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Durante la entrevista no dudo en arremeter con esta humilde reportera cuando las preguntas tocaron temas comprometedores. _

_Pero mi trabajo es revelar la verdad y no me amedrente. Seguí insistiendo y Longbottom confirmó en exclusiva haber manipulado el torneo para poder aumentar su fama. Y tras esta declaración se marchó con violencia de nuestro encuentro en una agradable habitación mientras tomábamos un té. Su comportamiento deja entrever una total ausencia de educación por parte de unos padres que sin duda representan lo peor de la sociedad mágica al preferir su seguridad a la del resto de la comunidad._

_Visto este comportamiento no dude en investigar a fondo las amistades de tan inestable joven, descubriendo que sus únicos conocidos con los que establece una relación más estrecha son mujeres con graves trastornos mentales. Luna Lovegood, hija de un paranoico y una malsana química, ha demostrado una y otra vez durante nuestro breve encuentro que su concentración brilla por su ausencia. Prestaba más atención a unas hojas bailando en el suelo que a la entrevista. _

_Petunia Prince Potter, hija del jefe de aurores y de la líder logística del movimiento terrorista La Orden del Fénix, tiene graves problemas de control así como una absoluta falta de cortesía educación. Durante nuestra charla informal no para de importunar y cortar a esta humilde periodista. Su forma de hablar delata ser menospreciada en el hogar familiar, seguramente dejada de lado para ofrecer favoritismo a su hermano mayor, Harry Potter (Quien participa también en el torneo._

_Por último logró una entrevista exclusiva con la persona que mejor conocer a Neville Longbottom. Su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Una de las muchas que desbordan el trabajo de aurores al tener que cuidar de su familia Muggle. Dato que no parece importarle pues lo elude siempre que puede pese a mi insistencia. Intenta desesperadamente tratar de maquillar los muchos fallos de Longbottom. Es una manipuladora nata que no duda en intentarlo con esta servidora sin frutos. Es una roba famas, es interés amoroso de Longbottom como he podido descubrir a lo largo de mis pesquisas, pero eso no la impide juguetear con el famosos Buscador Viktor Krum mientras pasa frente a nosotras. _

_En mi más sincera y objetiva opinión, creo que el colegio Hogwarts está perdiendo el rumbo dejando que gente tan inestable, problemática y sin valor acudan a la institución. No hay duda de que se debe ir pensando en sustituir a Albus Dumbledore de la dirección tras contemplar la debacle de una orgullosa escuela. _

_Hasta aquí les escribe su humilde periodista, Rita Skeeter._"

— Yo la mato.

— Yo la descuartizo.

— ¡Qué divertida es mi parte!

— Luna, por favor no puedes decirlo en serio. Hablo con nosotras menos de un minuto. Ni siquiera la saludamos. Se ha inventado todo. — Exclamó enfurecida Hermione.

— Eso no le resta la gracia. — Replicó son media sonrisa.

— Luna, la gente se creerá lo que hay escrito en ese periodicucho. — Espetó Neville mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa. — Mañana me enfrento a un dragón y esto no me levanta el ánimo.

— Nadie puede creerse esto, si se nota que es una broma. — Siguió Luna releyendo el artículo.

— Ya lo creo que se lo creerán. — Dijo una voz tras ellos. Harry les miraba furioso, pero no con ellos. Neville se apartó dejándole sentarse y el chico lo hizo. — Mirar a Slytherin, jamás los había visto divertirse tanto. Y Huflepuff y Ravenclaw no paran de leer y cuchichear y lanzaros miradas. Está claro que se lo han tragado. Merlín aun no entiendo como esto puede seguir pasando después de tantos años en guerra contra los mortifagos. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de mañana? Por cierto, es un dragón por si no lo sabías. Me sentiría mal si fueras el único que entra a la prueba sin saberlo, no sería lo mismo ganarte con ventaja que en igualdad.

— Eres muy amable, Harry. — Bromeó Neville volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa. — No te preocupes sé que es un dragón desde hace una semana.

— Mirar a Snape. — Cuchicheó Prince haciendo que los cinco mirasen a la mesa de profesores. Snape miraba el Profeta con una mirada encolerizada. Arrugó el periódico le prendió fuego, asustando a Hagrid que lo manoteó hasta apagarlo, y salió del salón. — Skeeter no debió meterse con mi madre ni conmigo. Ahora tendrá que guardarse las espaldas de un exmortifago.

— ¿Snape era un mortifago? — Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y alarma.

— Si, cambio de bando unos meses antes de que naciera yo. Fue mi madre quien le convenció. Siempre se llevaron bien hasta un pequeño accidente en su quinto curso. — Explicó Prince.

— Según mi padre, Snape lleva enamorado de nuestra madre desde los once años. Ron y yo nos hemos tenido que contener mucho con él, porque nos parecía cruel hacerle las bromas pesadas que le hacemos al resto. Bastante tiene con estar en la amigo zona. — Añadió Harry recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro de su hermana.

— La historia la estaba contando yo.

— No te enfades, Hermanita. Va a parecer que no te preocupa que tu hermano mayor vaya a enfrentarse mañana a un dragón. — Dijo Harry con sorna antes de levantarse.

— Será porque no me preocupas. Me preocupa el dragón, seguro que se pone enfermo si te traga. — Repuso Prince sacándole la lengua a Harry. Este la ignoró y se centro una última vez en Neville antes de marcharse con Ron que le llamaba desde la puerta.

— Buena suerte mañana, Neville. Espero que gane el mejor. — Le extendió la mano y Neville se la estrecho con media sonrisa. Tal vez no fuera tan estúpido como pensaba.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

El tiempo nunca se detiene, es una de sus más odiadas cualidades, por eso Neville solo puede recordar el aroma intenso y dulce que envuelve el pelo de Hermione, solo el hormigueo a lo largo de su cuerpo le demuestra ahí donde sus cuerpos se han tocado, solo el infinito calor en la mejilla le prueba donde los labios de ella han besado. Había aparecido saltándose las normas que tanto ama solo para desearle suerte, y Neville era feliz de que lo hiciera. Pero cuando se ha ido y los directores han entrado siente que ha sido una despedida.

Algo le dice que muy probablemente muera abrasado por el dragón, aunque con su mala pata seguramente lo aplasten sin darse cuenta. Harry a su lado trata de darle ánimos, Neville agradece el gesto viniendo de él, pero solo ve a un chico tan asustado como él. Se le nota en la mirada escondida tras las gafas. Frente a él Krum le mira con mala cara y Fleur con el desdeño propio de una señorita educada. No les presta ninguna atención. Sus ojos ya están clavados en una bolsa de tela que no para de revolverse y gruñir.

— Sacar uno de la bolsita. — Dijo James Potter, era el encargado de supervisar la prueba como miembro del ministerio. No sabía si sentirse a salvo o más en peligro con la incorporación del jefe de aurores. Krum es el primero y una especie de serpiente azul se le enrosca en el dedo. — Bola fuego chino. Ahora la señorita Fleur. — Una lagartija verde intenso desplego sus diminutas alas, enfurecido. Parecía adormilado. — Galés Verde común. Harry, tu turno. — Harry metió la mano sin muchas ganas y saco el puño. Lentamente abrió la mano y Neville pudo ver su cara convertirse en un poema. Era el doble de grande que los otros dragones diminutos, su cabeza y su cola estaban cubiertas de cuernos afilados y no había terminado de enderezarse en la mano y ya lanzaba fuego por la boca. James torció el gesto de preocupación. Neville espero que fuera por su hijo y no por lo que le aguardase a él. — ColaCuerno Húngaro. Neville, te toca. — La mano bailo un poco en el interior antes de encontrar a su dragón. Al sacarlo estaba enroscado en el centro de la palma escupiendo anillos de humo. Se había dormido. — Hocicorto Sueco. Os deseo mucha suerte a los cuatro. Ahora, Albus os explicara la prueba.

— Gracias, James. Bien. Cada uno tenéis un dragón en miniatura en vuestras manos. Es una reproducción exacta del dragón real que os ha tocado para la prueba. La misma consiste en robarle un huevo de oro al dragón. Para ello podréis hacer gala de todas vuestras habilidades. Dependiendo de vuestra actuación se os dará una calificación. Si no conseguís el huevo no obtendréis la pista para la siguiente prueba y por lo tanto no podréis continuar en el torneo. ¿Queda claro? Perfecto. Cada uno saldrá por esa puerta cuando el señor Filch haga sonar el cañón. Iréis de uno en uno y tendréis que esperar al siguiente cañonazo para poder entrar a la prueba. Mucha suerte en el reto que se os plantea. — Neville no sabía porque pero, el director no paraba de mirarle y empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Tal vez la idea de Hermione no fuera la más adecuada después de todo. No, era la única manera. Hermione no se equivocaba nunca, era la más brillante en generaciones. Los directores y el jefe de aurores salieron de la pequeña carpa para ocupar sus puestos entre el público. Un minuto después se escucho un cañonazo y Krum prácticamente corrió a enfrentarse al dragón.

— Sabes, ahora preferiría que fuera Ron el que estuviera aquí. — Bromeó Harry sentándose en uno de los bancos. — Al menos no me ha tocado el último. No quiero ni imaginarme lo… — El estampido de un cañonazo los distrae y Fleur se encamina a la puerta sin decir palabra. — ¡Qué rapidez! A lo mejor se lo han comido ¿Eh, Neville?

— Mejor que no, Skeeter sería capaz de escribir que yo lo planee todo. — Murmura Neville con nerviosismo. Cada segundo que pasa tiene más dudas de si saldrá vivo. — Harry, agradezco lo que estás haciendo estos días. Sé que no encerrasteis a posta al trol en el baño, pero…

— No te preocupes. Ron me hizo entrar en razón. Tenías todo el derecho a golpearnos. A fin de cuentas fuimos nosotros los que enviamos a Hermione en primer lugar al baño aunque no lo supiéramos. Fue una suerte que te saliera ese hechizo después de por poco matarte en clase al intentarlo. ¿Y si olvidamos todo lo que paso? Es posible que en verano puedas venir a casa, tal y como se está poniendo mi hermana lo veo muy probable, así que prefiero llevarme bien contigo a ignorarte y estropear las vacaciones de los dos.

— Tienes demasiado optimismo. Asumes que saldremos vivos de esto. — Bromea alicaído Neville mientras extiende su mano. — Si muero hoy, no quiero irme sin hacer las paces. — Ambos se estrechan la mano y Harry tira de él y le abraza dándole ánimos.

— No vas a morir hoy. El que tiene el bicho peligroso soy yo. Comparado con mi dragón el tuyo es un lagarto. Y dudo que Dumbledore deje que un simple dragón mate al chico que lleva protegiendo catorce años del mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Sería trabajar para nada. — Dijo riendo antes de que sonase otro cañonazo y se le ensombreciera el rostro. — Deséame suerte.

— Si te deseo suerte a ti, ¿Quién me la desea a mí? — pregunta Neville mientras Harry desaparecía por la puerta.

— Hermione se veía muy preocupada seguro que te la desea.

— Maldito Potter. — Niega Neville sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Al menos se iría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Saca la varita y la hace rodar entre sus dedos. Ahora todo dependía de su habilidad, no era demasiado alentador. Seguía teniendo problemas con los hechizos y el que tenía que realizar no era precisamente fácil. En realidad no había pasado de una simple chispa de luz en la punta de su varita. Se desanimo cuando no debía hacerlo o le sería imposible realizar el hechizo. Ojala estuviera con sus amigas disfrutando del torneo y no participando en él. Un estruendo le alertó de que debía entrar. Se resigno a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Respiró hondo y con zancadas amplias atravesó el umbral.

Era un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. El suelo estaba completamente carbonizado pero se podían distinguir las hojas de los pinos convertidas en ceniza. Alrededor de ese claro se extendía una grada de madera de siete metros de alto. Sobre ella estaban los tres colegios conteniendo la respiración. Neville no les miró, busco rápidamente a Hermione y al no encontrarla se centró en su tarea. En mitad del claro vio gruesas cadenas alrededor del cuello de su dragón. Mediría seis metros de largo y cuatro de alto sin contar las alas que lo hacían aun más monstruoso.

Su piel escamosa de color azul cristalino, brillaba con el sol como si fuera un manantial de agua y sus ojos color ámbar le miraban alternativamente con curiosidad antes de rugir. No escupió fuego, sabía que Neville estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo. Apretó la varita con fuerza y se acercó unos metros al animal. Y bajo él pudo apreciar el brillo dorado del huevo rodeado de cuatro rocas ovaladas. Tragó saliva y puso la varita paralela al suelo. Cerró los ojos para tratar de imitar los movimientos que tan meticulosamente le había enseñado Hermione.

Su corazón latía deprisa y su frente se perlaba de sudor. Podía notar cada mínimo cabello de su cuerpo erizarse del miedo, pero intento concentrarse en su labor. Lentamente hizo los giros y movimientos precisos sin equivocarse mientras sus labios pronunciaban las palabras.

"_Expecto patronus_"

No sucede nada, unas débiles lenguas plateadas se lanzan en el aire antes de desvanecerse. Neville se pone nervioso y el poco control que tenía sobre si mismo se rompe. Las cadenas se agitan y el dragón se acerca, esta vez lanzando una llamarada que hace que Neville tenga que correr para ponerse a cubierto. Logra encontrar una piedra en la que ocultarse. Se arrodilla tras ella mirando fijamente la punta de la varita con desesperación. ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?

"_Un recuerdo feliz no funciona. Debe ser el recuerdo más feliz que hayas tenido en tu vida._"

Las palabras de Hermione resuenan en su cabeza. Todo cobra sentido y pese a escuchar al dragón rugir se levanta de la piedra con renovadas fuerzas. Apunta su brazo derecho y los movimientos se ejecutan solos. Todo parece ir más lentamente. Ve las llamas bailotear en el aire como si fueran seres vivientes que se retuercen en una pasión primitiva. Ve los ojos ámbar mirándole con rabia. Pero su mente solo contempla una cosa. Hermione esperándole año a año delante de la chimenea, pero ese recuerdo pasa rápidamente y otro ocupa su lugar.

"EXPECTO PATRONUS"

El beso de Hermione de hace unos minutos se ilumina con una luz tan brillante que tendría que cegarle pero solo le abre los ojos. Y su varita estalla en un torrente de plata liquida que se extiende en el aire. Un gigantesco león flota delante de Neville y ruge contra el dragón. Los patronus no pueden emitir sonidos propios. Es la propia fortaleza de Neville estallando en su interior y exteriorizándose en su patronus.

El Dragón retrocede asustado mientras el enorme león da un paso tras otro escoltando a Neville. Ya no tiene nada que temer. Aquel animal plateado le protege de todo mal. El Hocicorto ruge sin convicción cuando están a diez metros y lanza una bola de fuego contra su nuevo adversario que lo atraviesa sin hacerle daño. Están frente a frente, apenas unos metros los separan y ambas criaturas, la real y la ficticia rugen en una batalla de voluntades. El aire vibra y Neville sujeta con fuerza la varita sin perder de vista su premio. El león carga contra el dragón que lo esquiva y lo sigue con la mirada. Alza el vuelo y trata de embestirlo desde el aire. Neville aprovecha su oportunidad. Corre con todas sus fuerzas y roba el huevo dorado.

Se permite una rápida mirada a su patronus antes de marcharse de nuevo a la tienda. El león se yergue sobre sus cuartos traseros lanzando zarpazos al aire que parecen golpear al dragón o desorientarlo suficiente para que crea ser golpeado. Neville se da la vuelta y vuelve a la seguridad de la carpa. Pero antes de llegar a ella, le llaman la atención y ve a Albus Dumbledore sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el director. Neville siente algo cálido cuando descubre que es orgullo. No es la única mirada que capta Neville. James y Harry comparten asombro y admiración. Incluso ve sorpresa en Karkarov y Krum. Fleur y la Directora Maxime simplemente se mantienen en su cordialidad.

Pero lo que más llama la atención de Neville es el rostro de Hermione. Ve sus ojos color café y no puede fijarse en otra cosa. Admiración, orgullo y afecto. Todo mezclado. Y en ese instante se ve cubierto de brazos que le palmean la espalda. Harry a su izquierda, Prince y Luna a su derecha y delante de él James Potter le pone la mano en el hombro y le susurra algo.

— Un gran amigo mío estaría impresionado de ese patronus.

— Eso ha sido lo más asombroso que he visto en toda mi vida. — Gritaron los hermanos Potter y Ron Weasley. Neville sonríe sonrojado y entonces se da cuenta del olor. Huele a cuerno quemado y entonces ve las volutas de humo saliendo del despeinado pelo de Harry. No puede contener la risa cuando ve que se ha quedado sin una ceja. Y en ese momento sus piernas le fallan y de no ser por la gente que le sujeta a su alrededor habría caído al suelo. No puede creerse lo que ha hecho.

— Ahora te darán la puntuación. — Explicó Luna mientras los directores y James hacen aparecer un número en el aire. Madame Maxime hace aparecer con elegancia una cinta de seda que dibuja un nueve en el aire. Karkarov dibuja sin mucho empeño un cinco. Dumbledore crea con florituras un plateado diez. A su lado James Potter dibuja el mismo número.

— Maldito Karkarov. Al menos te ha puesto un cinco, a Harry le ha puesto un tres porque le han chamuscado el pelo. — Gruñó por lo bajo Ron.

— ¿Qué más da? Neville sigue siendo el primero. — Dijo Luna sin bajar un ápice el volumen de su voz.

— ¿Puedo irme a dormir? Después de esto creo que estaré seis años durmiendo para recuperarme.

— No seas dramático que tú no te has quedado sin ceja y por detrás de Fleur. Al menos voy por delante de Krum. — Murmura Harry divertido. Los directores se despiden y James le revuelve el pelo a sus hijos antes de marcharse.

— Krum es el cuarto. — Explicó Hermione acercándose al grupo. Neville y ella se miran un segundo y una sonrisa aparece y desaparece, es su sonrisa especial. — Confundió a su dragón y este aplastó los huevos que había alrededor del huevo dorado.

— Creía que eran rocas. — Dijo Neville recordando aquellas esferas ovulares grises.

— Yo también lo crrreía. — Gruñó Krum antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Fleur también se fue tras felicitar a Neville.

— Creó que ahora no me firmara mi figura. — Masculló Ron provocando la risa de los presentes. Neville podía empezar a tranquilizarse después de lo vivido tendría tiempo antes de la siguiente prueba. El grupo se aleja rumbo al castillo y Neville se rezaga queriendo alejarse un poco del ajetreo. Hermione hace lo mismo hasta ponerse a su lado.

— Siempre supe que lo lograrías.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Ver a Ron Weasley con la cara más roja que su cabello mientras baila con la profesora Mcgonagall haría reír a un muerto, pero Neville está prestando atención a otra cosa. Un Baile de Navidad para estrechar lazos con los otros colegios. Se mira los pies, suplicando que no le pongan en ridículo antes de levantarse y ser el primero en ponerse a aprender los pasos de baile. Pero necesita una pareja, tal y como les ha dicho Mcgonagall. Deben formar parejas y practicar. Neville no duda un instante y se acerca a Hermione.

Nota las orejas arderle y las miradas de los chicos desde atrás asesinándole por obligarlos a hacer lo mismo. Todo desaparece cuando Hermione toma su mano y juntos empiezan a bailar de forma torpe. No saben quien está pisando más al otro, solo que al día siguiente tendrán los pies molidos y que ahora se lo pasan en grande. A su alrededor se forman parejas claramente incomodas entre ellas. El aire se llena de quejas por haberse pisado mutuamente y los únicos que verdaderamente disfrutan son Neville y Hermione.

— Supongo que pedirte que vayas al baile conmigo es un poco precipitado. Querrás esperar unos días por si otro te lo pide pero así ya me tienes en la reserva. — Farfulla Neville sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Claro que iré al baile contigo. Me alegro que me lo pidieras. — Contesta Hermione con una sonrisa radiante que recuerda a Luna cuando persigue torposoplos. — Y ahora deja de decir tonterías o Prince vendrá y te dará una colleja. — Bromea pero Neville nota un ligero cambio en la mirada de Hermione, como si un velo negro la hubiera opacado. — ¿Seguro que no quieres ir con alguien que parezca una chica?

— Tú eres una chica. — Dice Neville como si fuera la cosa más clara del mundo.

— No soy una chica guapa, ni siquiera soy normal. Tengo el pelo que parece un nido en medio de un arbusto. Mis dientes son más parecidos a los de un castor que a los de una persona. Y… — Hermione tiene que detenerse al notar como Neville le aprieta la mano. Su cara esta tan seria que parece una estatua.

— ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger antepone las superficialidades a lo que realmente importa?

— Pero las otras…

— Eres la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts. No puedes pensar en serio que la fachada cuente más que el interior.

— Claro que no pienso eso pero… Las chicas normales…

— Hermione iría contigo al baile aunque estuvieras vestida con un saco de patatas antes de aceptar ir con Fleur Delacour. ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido ponerte a pensar en estas tonterías? El que debería pensar en que no vale la pena soy yo.

— Lavender y sus amigas.

—Eres la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts, las superas en todos los aspectos, incluyendo ser mejor persona. Ellos son superficiales. Tú no. Ninguna chica como ellas habría hecho caso a un torpe y olvidadizo chico como yo. Tú me ayudaste a buscar a Trevor en medio de la noche. Me has enseñado uno de los hechizos más complejos que existen. He vencido a un dragón gracias a ti. ¿Aun crees que esa melena de león que tienes te hace peor chica?

— No. Ahora creo que he perdido a Neville Longbottom. ¿Dónde está mi amigo, el que derretía calderos en Pociones y convertía a su sapo en una escultura abstracta? — Bromea Hermione frotándose los ojos para que nadie note sus ojos humedecidos.

— ¿Mejores amigos?

— Siempre.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

— ¡Cierra ese condenado huevo! Bastante tengo con escuchar el de mi hermano cada vez que lo abre según él porque empieza a entenderle. — Exclamó Prince tapándose los oídos mientras Neville cerraba rápidamente el huevo.

— Tal vez deberíamos abrirlo con Luna, a ella se le dan mejor estos rompecabezas. — Dijo Hermione cerrando un libro de acertijos ancestrales.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Neville mirando por la sala común hasta recordar que Luna es de Ravenclaw. — Estoy tan acostumbrado a verla que se me olvida de que esta no es su sala común.

— No eres el único al que le pasa. — Murmuró alicaída Prince.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Hermione abrazándola por la espalda.

— Nada, simplemente no me siento yo misma cuando no está cerca.

— Sé lo que es eso. — Susurró Neville mirando fugazmente a Hermione sin darse cuenta que la castaña a captado su mirada.

— Vamos, está en su sala común no en China. — Bromeó Hermione sin muchos resultados.

— ¿Quién no está en China? — Preguntó Luna apareciendo de la nada. Neville se cayó de la butaca del respingo que pegó.

— Evidentemente tú — Rió Prince de nuevo alegre por la presencia de su amiga. — Nos ayudas con lo del huevo, ¿A qué si?

— Pero si está claro que es el canto de una sirena. Creía que lo sabíais por eso no dije nada, era demasiado evidente. — Las miradas que recibió por parte de los tres le demostró que no era tan evidente. — El lenguaje de las sirenas no se puede escuchar en el aire sino bajo el agua. Sobre ella no es más que un cumulo de gritos agudos y ensordecedores. Es porque sus cuerdas vocales están diseñadas para un entorno denso como es el agua. Cuando escuche por primera vez el huevo al abrirse me pareció muy claro, además de que las marcas que hay alrededor de la abertura es Sirenio. — Explicó señalando los múltiples dibujos pictóricos que delimitaban los espacios.

— A nosotros no nos pareció tan evidente. Creía que las sirenas atraían a los pescadores con su canto. Quién se sienta atraído por esto tiene graves trastornos. — Dijo Prince cogiendo el huevo y pasándolo de una mano a otra con cuidado.

— Esa parte es cierta pero se tergiversó con el tiempo. Las sirenas atraían con su canto pero el engaño era al contrario. Cantaban por donde no quería que fuera el barco conduciéndolos hacia donde ellas querían. El mismo método pero a la inversa. — Respondió Luna sentándose junto a Prince y tocando el huevo.

— Bien, sabemos que es Sirenio, pero no como entender lo que dice. — Murmuró Neville pensativo.

— Claro que lo sabemos, Neville. — Cortó Hermione señalando lo que parecía obvio. — En tierra solo se oyen sonidos espeluznantes. Bajo el agua se las entiende. Debemos poner el huevo bajo el agua.

— ¡El baño de los prefectos! — Exclamó Prince. Quince minutos después los cuatro estaban en el borde de la bañera que parecía más bien una piscina interior. Al fondo el dibujo de una sirena pelirroja se peinaba dentro de su vidriera.

— ¿Sabéis que este es el baño de los chicos? — Refunfuño Neville al darse cuenta de que tendría que meterse en el agua mientras le miraban y le incomodaba tener que desnudarse delante de ellas, en especial de Hermione que era la única reacia a estar allí y estaba totalmente roja mientras miraba al suelo.

— Hemos visto tus notas, Neville. Con tu memoria podrían decirte que te vas a enfrentar a un chihuahua y acabar diciéndonos que tienes que cabalgar un delfín. — Exclamó Prince instándole a que se quitara la camisa y se metiera ya en la bañera con el huevo. Prácticamente le empujó al agua a los dos minutos.

— Esto tendría que hacerlo en la intimidad, ¿Qué os parecería que yo me metiera vuestro baño para veros ducharos? — Masculló Neville abriendo el huevo sin mirar.

— Seguramente acabarías colgado de la fachada del colegio, cómo cuando te montaste por primera vez en escoba según me contó Harry. — Dijo pensativamente Luna.

— Ese debería estarse calladito. — Espetó Neville antes de sumergirse con el huevo bajo el agua.

"_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos. Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!: Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida. Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre_."

—No es demasiado alentador. — Musitó Hermione tras escuchar a Neville repetir palabra por palabra el enigma. — Está claro que tendrás que buscar algo durante una hora bajo el agua. Y temo que sea el lago negro.

— Maravilloso. Me imagino que enfrentarse a una criatura en tierra es demasiado fácil así que vamos a meterte bajo el agua para que te ahogues o algo peor. — Dijo cabizbajo Neville mientras se secaba con una toalla.

— Y queda el tema de respirar bajo el agua una hora.

— De eso me encargo yo, Luna. — Dijo Neville recordando el libro que reposa en su mesilla de noche. — Al menos hasta la segunda prueba quedan cuatro meses y las vacaciones de Navidad para prepararme.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Neville no para de tocarse la pajarita de su túnica de gala. Se sacude el polvo inexistente de los brazos y plancha con la mano una túnica sin arrugas. Está nervioso, eso cualquiera lo ve, salvo él. Neville solo ve miles de imperfecciones en su traje y en el mismo. Es mal bailarín, su túnica es un desastre, jamás ha sido agraciado y el no cuenta con el poder del maquillaje. A su lado Harry y Ron se miran igual de nerviosos que él. Al otro lado Krum le asesina con la mirada provocándole un escalofrió y un chico que no conoce esta tras él sin prestar mucha atención.

Vuelve a mirar al frente mientras traga ruidosamente. No se encuentra bien, siente retortijones y tiene ganas de vomitar hasta su primera papilla. Sus manos son dos puños fuertemente cerrados que amenazan con quedarse sin sangre sino afloja la presión. Se toca el rostro para abrir las manos y casi puede sentir el fuego escaldándolas. Le arde toda la cara y la pajarita cada vez le oprime más el cuello.

— Mi hermana me ha contado que resolviste lo del huevo. ¡Qué suerte tuviste con Luna! Yo lo averigüe por pura casualidad cuando Ron trajo un juguete Muggle que al meterlo en el agua se convierte en otra cosa. Me dije que por intentarlo no pasaba nada, y lo descubrí pero en el proceso por poco me viola Myrtle La Llorona. Ahora sé porque las chicas se alejan del baño del segundo piso. — Dijo Harry, aunque Neville no le prestaba atención. Le preocupaba más su acelerado corazón, pero sin duda el intento de conversación de Harry era debido a que sufría el mismo problema que él. Exceso de nervios. Estaba al borde de un ataque.

Entonces la vio y su corazón se detuvo, su rubor desapareció. Sus pupilas se dilataron emitiendo luz propia. Sus labios fruncidos se convirtieron en una suave sonrisa. No se atrevió a pestañear. No quería que aquella imagen desapareciera. Hermione había aparecido en lo alto de las escaleras atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Incluso Neville pudo oir claramente a Draco a lo lejos preguntar "_¿Esa es la sangre sucia? Imposible_"

Su pelo había sido recogido en un moño pequeño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras finos y gráciles tirabuzones caían a lo largo de sus mejillas. No quedaba rastro alguno de su habitual encrespado, solo un pelo perfectamente planchado y formando bucles infinitos. Sus ojos estaban demarcados por una suave sombra de ojos rosa que hacia juego con su mirada. Sus mejillas adornadas por una mínima expresión de colorete resaltaban aun más por el rubor natural de la chica. Sus labios dibujaban una radiante y esplendida sonrisa. Enmarcando con un rojo suave unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Sin duda la sencillez era la máxima de Hermione y sus arreglos lo demostraban.

Neville no habría puesto pegas a pasarse el resto de sus días admirando aquel rostro. Pero no pudo dejar de admirar el vestido que había elegido su mejor amiga. En tonos azules predominaba un azul claro que cedía el puesto a una intensidad más oscura para los detalles. No era demasiado ajustado pero si dejaba entrever la fina figura de Hermione. Cerca de la cadera se ensanchaba y caía formando olas de tonos verde mar y zafiro. Era como contemplar un océano en plena tormenta, pero con un sol radiante iluminándolo todo. Un escote simple y sin presunciones adornado de bordados morados y violetas. Sus brazos al descubierto estaban cubiertos en los hombros por una tela semitransparente que le daba un tono acuoso a la piel de Hermione. Un bronce final al conjunto lo daba el colgante que había comprado hacia unos días. Una L de plata que con fina caligrafía era más bella que cualquier joya.

Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a bajar dejando ver sus zapatos de tacones anchos con unas florituras de seda para unirlo al pie. Neville contuvo una sonrisa divertida al ver a Hermione concentrada hasta el extremo para no tropezar con los tacones, nunca le habían hecho demasiada gracia. Y mientras la veía bajar se dio cuenta de cuan estúpidas habían sido sus preocupaciones. Había estado martirizándose por los mismos aspectos que habían preocupado a Hermione hacia un mes. Negó con la cabeza quitando todos esos pensamientos y ocupando su atención en lo que le aguardaba.

— Estás preciosa. — No lo piensa simplemente sale de sus labios. Hermione se sonroja y él baja la cabeza.

—Tú estás muy elegante. — Le contesta Hermione levantándole la cabeza con un dedo.

— Hermione, he visto transformar ratones en vasos de cristal pero lo que has hecho tu merece un premio. — Exclama Ron al verla.

— Me lo tomare como un cumplido, Ronald. — Bromea Hermione antes de que Neville le ofrezca el brazo para entrar al Gran Comedor. La chica se fija en la mirada que les lanza Krum y siente una punzada de culpa. Neville lo nota pero prefiere no mirar a Krum y seguir andando.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Krum? — Pregunta cuando ya están en el salón, antes de que llegue Mcgonagall para decirles que hacer.

— Me invitó al baile. Lleva siguiéndome desde que llegaron. Creo que soy la única amiga que tiene que no le busca por la fama. — Responde Hermione mirándole por encima del hombro, ya está con su acompañante pero no la reconoce. Harry tras él va con Ginny y Fleur es la última con un chico unos años mayor que Hermione, pero cree haberle visto en el colegio.

— Siempre has sido una magnifica amiga. Es una lástima que la gente no se dé cuenta.

— Los importantes se dan cuenta, Neville. — Murmura Hermione antes de que Mcgonagall se ponga delante de las cuatro parejas. — Buenas noches, Profesora Mcgonagall.

— Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Se ha puesto muy guapa para el baile. — Saluda la profesora con una sonrisa orgullosa. — Sois los cuatro participantes del torneo y la tradición dicta que seáis vosotros quien iniciéis el baile. — Neville nota a Harry ponerse aun más nervioso que él hace un rato. Sin embargo él se siente bien, lleva horas ensayando y está seguro de que lo hará todo lo bien que puede.

— ¿Bailamos?

— Para eso estoy aquí. — Dice Hermione y juntos son los primeros en adentrarse en el solitario centro de la sala y comenzar a bailar con la melodiosa música de vals. Un minuto después eran acompañados por los otros tres participantes y sus parejas y antes de que terminara el vals todo el colegio bailaba. Algunos de forma sublime otros de forma torpe, la inmensa mayoría sin mucho ánimo, cómo Ron que en seguida dejo tirada a Lavender para ponerse a comer. Durante un par de canciones Neville y Hermione se dejaron llevar por la melodía, sus pies solo respondían a la musicalidad de cada nota y sus manos se estrechaban con cada breve silencio temiendo separarse por la reanudación del sonido. Entonces a su lado pasaron dos personas que no deberían estar allí. — ¿Cómo habéis entrado vosotras aquí? Está prohibido que los menores de cuarto vayan al baile.

— Soy la ahijada del profesor de guardia, Hermione. — Responde Prince con un guiño antes de seguir bailando con Luna.

— Se las ve felices. — Murmura Neville mientras la ve bailar como si nada más existiera en el universo salvo el cuerpo de la otra.

— Siempre han estado muy unidas. A veces pienso que más que nosotros. — Dice Hermione apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Neville de forma inconsciente. Al darse cuenta la retira momentáneamente pero vuelve a apoyarla un segundo después.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que nos depara el futuro? ¿Lo que harás después de Hogwarts? — Pregunta Neville sin saber muy bien porque.

— Muchas veces. A veces me veo ayudando a mis padres en la clínica dental. Luego recuerdo que han estado años impidiéndome empequeñecer mis dientes mágicamente, diciendo que un aparato lo arreglaría.

— Lograste convencerlos de lo contrario.

— No lo hice. El otro día intentando andar con estos dichosos tacones me partí un diente, trate de repararlos y solo conseguí agrandarlos. Fui corriendo a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey los encogió hasta que le dije que parara. Puede que lo dijera un pelín tarde. — Dice con una expresión divertida.

— La alumna más recta de Hogwarts cogiendo atajos. Debe ser el fin del mundo. — Bromea Neville cambiando el ritmo del baile a uno más calmado mientras la música se vuelve íntima y lenta. Se van acercando lentamente el uno al otro sin darse cuenta.

—A veces es divertido hacer algo quieres. —Contesta Hermione separándose levemente y mirándole a los ojos.

— A veces hacer algo que quieres puede ser peligroso. — Añade entristecido Neville.

— Estamos en guerra desde hace veinte años. Ya estamos en peligro, no hacer lo que quieres hacer por eso simplemente no tiene sentido. ¿Si mañana este colegio fuera atacado, no harías algo diferente hoy? — Le pregunta sin apartar la miradas y sin dejar que él aparte la suya. Neville respira hondo.

— Merlín, espero hacer lo correcto. — Susurra Neville antes de adelantarse y que sus labios tocaran los de Hermione. Un segundo antes de que volvieran a separarse. Apenas un segundo y toda la vida de Neville se vino abajo. Hermione le miró sin saber que hacer antes de marcharse corriendo. Allí en medio de la pista de baile se quedo Neville, tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos.

"_A veces hacer lo que uno anhela puede ser peligroso_"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

"_¿A dónde vas sangre sucia?_"

Neville gruñó mientras cepillaba cada galardón de la sala de premios. La vela que había colocado hace horas se está consumiendo. Apenas arroja luz a la lúgubre habitación pero le da igual. Su mano se mueve mecánicamente sacando brillo al metal viejo y oxidado de miles de trofeos. Sus manos se topan con el premio anual de Tom Riddle y se pregunta porque siguen conservando el trofeo de ese monstruo.

Lo limpia sin importarle que el estropajo este rayando el nombre grabado y lo vuelve a colocar. Lleva allí desde la madrugada y pronto será medianoche. Le parece un precio justo por lo que ha hecho. Sabe que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero lleva dos meses demasiado solo con sus pensamientos. Hermione le evita desde el baile de navidad y él evita a Luna y Prince para no tener que dar explicaciones. Bastante se castiga como para recibir la reprimenda de sus amigas. Puede que merezca estar solo después de estropear lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Día a día yendo a clase solo, arrastrándose porque apenas tiene fuerzas para nada. La ve a lo lejos y solo siente furia hacia sí mismo por hacer lo que hizo. Todo ese odio y esa furia tenían que explotar en algún momento. Y el día anterior tuvo que pasar cerca de Draco y Hermione cuando el primero insulto a la segunda por acercarse demasiado a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Neville estalló, le dio igual que Hermione hiciera oídos sordos y siguiera adelante. Le dio igual que Draco estuviera rodeado de gente que le odiaba por ser quien era. Y le dio igual las dos docenas de varitas que le apuntaron cuando se lanzó sobre Draco. Despertó una hora después en la enfermería y a su lado Draco seguía inconsciente. Luego supo que no pudo darle más que un golpe pero que los estúpidos de los amigos de Draco fallaron y todos los hechizos le dieron a Neville de refilón impactando de pleno en Draco.

No era una victoria dulce pero al menos se había llevado un escarmiento y con el añadido de ser recibido por sus propios compañeros. Por supuesto que perdió cincuenta puntos y estaba castigado a pulir todos los trofeos de Hogwarts, pero era un trato justo después de ver a Draco allí. Pero no, no era a Draco a quien quería ver en esa camilla. Era a sí mismo. Agarró con fuerza la copa que estaba fregando con ademan de estrellarla contra el suelo pero no tenía fuerzas. Termino de limpiarla y la dejo en la vitrina. Escuchó pasos tras él, no se digno a volverse. Seguramente Filch volvía para disfrutar del castigo.

— Buenas noches, Longbottom. — La voz fría del profesor Snape era demasiado reconocible. Neville se dio la vuelta en el acto levantándose en el proceso.

— Buenas noches, Profesor Snape.

— Estas haciendo un gran trabajo. Potter y Weasley siempre dejan manchas en la vitrina.

— Gracias, señor. — A Neville le pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa en el semblante impertérrito del profesor de pociones.

— Es duro, ¿Verdad?

— ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

— Que la chica que amas te evite. Es doloroso. — Explicó Snape sin cambiar la expresión pero sus ojos chispearon. Neville se quedó un segundo pensativo sin saber que decir, ¿Cómo podía ser tan evidente?

— Sí, señor. Demasiado.

— Ven, acompáñame a mí despacio. Ya terminaras mañana tu castigo. — Dijo con un ademan de la mano mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Dio un golpe de varita antes de salir y los utensilios que estaba usando Neville salieron disparados de sus manos y se guardaron en un pequeño armarito mientras las copas y trofeos se ordenaban en la vitrina. Neville contempló el hechizo impresionado antes de seguir al profesor. El viaje a las mazmorras se hace en silencio. Los pasillos nocturnos de Hogwarts habrían resultado aterradores a Neville hace unos años. Ahora solo ve calma en la oscuridad. El aire se enfría y humedece a medida que bajan y se adentran en el lago negro. Neville tiene la estúpida idea de atravesar el techo el día de la prueba para llegar el primero. Se ríe bajito ante su ocurrencia recibiendo una mirada severa e inquisitiva del profesor. Neville se disculpa y los pocos metros de trayecto vuelven a hacerse en silencio. — Siéntate. — Ordenó mostrándole una silla al entrar en el despacho. Snape dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en la butaca. —El pasado y la experiencia me han demostrado que hacer lo que has hecho hoy aunque parezca lo correcto no lo es. Sé lo que es cometer un acto impulsivo delante de esa persona especial. En tu caso fue para defenderla pero no siempre será así. Os vi el día de navidad y la señorita Potter me contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba. — Neville le miró extrañado — Alejarse de buenos amigos no significa que ellos se alejen de ti. Yo… Yo hice una estupidez cuando tenía un año más que tú. Fue un acto impulsado por lo mismo que te está pasando a ti. Eso hizo que la perdiera durante mucho tiempo. Y fue su forma de ser lo que permitió que volviéramos a reencontrarnos como amigos. Te cuento esto porque no quiero que sufras lo mismo. Y menos por lo que pueda decir Draco. Él tiene ya muchos problemas aunque no lo sepas.

— No creo que insultar a alguien sea algo perdonable porque tenga problemas. — Musitó Neville bajando la mirada.

— No lo comprendes. Algún día lo harás y te darás cuenta de que Draco tenía un motivo. Pero estoy dándote esta charla para que no vuelvas a hacerlo. No permitas que el resentimiento te nuble el juicio. Ella tendrá sus razones, no trates de descubrirlas porque no podrás y solo sufrirás. Permítele tener tiempo para pensar. Os conocéis desde primer año, confía en ella y no dejes que tu cabeza se meta donde no debe. Todo se solucionara tarde o temprano, solo deja que suceda.

— Gracias, Profesor Snape. ¿Pero le preocupo tanto solo por lo que vivió en el colegio? — Preguntó con curiosidad Neville.

— Longbottom. Sé lo que es amar a tu mejor amiga. Es doloroso y hace trece años me prometí no permitir que nadie pasase por eso.

— ¿Trece? El nacimiento de Prince…

— Brillante. Debería aplicar esa cabeza más a menudo en mis clases. Así no tendría tantas explosiones y no tendría que recurrir tanto a su amiga. ¿O cree que no me doy cuenta de que sus pociones son extrañamente similares a las de la señorita Granger? — Neville se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. — Antes de irse a su dormitorio. ¿Tiene pensado como afrontar la segunda prueba?

— Branquialgas. Aunque me está costando bastante que crezcan. No son las condiciones climáticas óptimas para ellas. Hace demasiado frió y el interior es demasiado seco.

— Lo imaginaba. La profesora Sprout olvido mencionar que mi almacén de ingredientes posee suficientes branquialgas para cederle algunas para la prueba. Y usted parece no haber tenido en cuenta de que las múltiples virtudes de la planta la hacen muy valiosa para la asignatura de pociones. — Dijo Snape sacando un frasco lleno de una mucosa verde del armario y depositándolo en la mesa. — Suerte en el torneo. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho. Ahora ve a dormir y mañana termina tu castigo.

— Gracias, Profesor.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Hermione no aparecía por ninguna parte. Al menos podría estar allí para darle ánimos. Se frena recordando el consejo de Snape. Prefiere no pensar en ella y concentrarse en la prueba. Despistarse bajo el agua podría costarle no solo el torneo sino la vida. Había demasiadas criaturas poco amistosas allí abajo. Y no creía que las sirenas fueran más cariñosas que el resto viendo donde habitan.

Se acerca al límite de la plataforma. Y mira hacia abajo, nunca el agua le había parecido tan temible. Esa oscuridad que lo envolvía todo apenas dejaba ver algunas algas serpentear cerca de la superficie picada por el viento. Volvió al centro de aquella plataforma de madera y miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con el techo. Aquella estructura de tres pisos se había erigido en el centro del lago negro. Dumbledore ya les había explicado la prueba: Debían buscar un objeto preciado en el fondo del lago. Como fuera pequeño lo llevaba claro, ya le costaba encontrar sus cosas en el dormitorio como para encontrarlas en medio de un lago, a oscuras y sin saber que buscar.

A su lado Harry miraba con el ceño fruncido en todas direcciones.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Neville con curiosidad intentando hacer desaparecer el nerviosismo.

— A Ron. Desde ayer no le he visto. Supongo que habrá venido en otro bote y está arriba en las gradas. Comparado con esto, el dragón parece hasta fácil.

— Al menos no se te quemara la otra ceja.

— Tienes mucha razón. — Respondió riendo Harry. — Menos mal que mi padre me enseño el hechizo casco-burbuja. Si no iba a aguantar una hora bajo el agua su tía. ¿Tú que usaras?

— Branquialgas. — Contestó Neville mostrándole aquellas hojas mucosas.

— Qué apetitoso. — espetó Harry con desagrado. — Buena suerte ahí abajo. Serás el primero en bajar así que ten cuidado.

— Tú también, Harry. No quiero tener que consolar a tu hermana en tu funeral.

— Seguramente tendrás que contenerla para que no me resucite para matarme ella. — Rió Harry. Neville entonces pensó en algo que debería hacer antes de iniciar la prueba y quedaban pocos minutos.

— Discúlpame Harry. Tengo que hacer una cosa antes. — Se dio la vuelta y subió a las gradas. No tardó en encontrarlo, le pareció curioso que estuviera apartado de todo el mundo. Nadie se fijo en él, estaban demasiado atentos a sus relojes y al lago. — Hola Draco.

— ¿Qué quieres marcado? — Espetó el rubio con todo el desprecio que fue capaz pero se le atragantó a la mitad. Parecía que aun no se recuperaba de los hechizos.

— Disculparme. Puede que tu comportamiento fuera injustificado pero no debí actuar como lo hice. Lo siento. — El rostro de Draco se estiro en una expresión de sorpresa bastante cómica. Pero su educación le saco del aprieto y volvía a mostrar una frialdad y egocentrismos propios de su casa.

— Pues ya te has disculpado ahora ya te puedes ir a que te coma un calamar. — En ese momento sonó la campana de inicio de la prueba. Neville no tenía tiempo para bajar así que se tragó las branquialgas y salto por encima de la barandilla atrayendo todas las miradas. Nunca se le dio bien la natación y lo demostró cuando se dio un espaldarazo contra la superficie del agua. Su costado chilló de dolor por el golpe, no sabía que el agua fuera tan dura. El agua estaba helada pero rápidamente se fue calentando o él se estaba habituando al frío. Sintió un dolor en el cuello y al llevarse las manos notó varias rendijas a lo largo de este a modo de branquias.

Su cerebro le dictaba que no lo hiciera pero abrió la boca y tragó. El agua le supo a gloria. Cerró de nuevo la boca y empezó a respirar por la nariz. Incluso podía oler ciertas cosas en el agua, por debajo de todo ese hedor a putrefacción de las algas que tenía bajos sus pies, captaba un aroma familiar. No supo reconocerlo, pero algo le dijo que lo siguiera. Empezó a nadar despacio pero cada pataleo le lanzaba varios metros hacia adelante. Se miró los pies y descubrió dos poderosas aletas en cada uno. Cada dedo se había alargado varios centímetros y se habían unido los cinco con una membrana traslucida de color rosado. En sus manos ocurría algo similar pero sus dedos no se habían alargado, solo la membrana que cubría cada digito y lo unía al de al lado.

Era una sensación extraña, cada aleteo le hacía volar en el agua y se sentía increíblemente bien, pero no se dejo llevar y siguió el rastro que captaba en la corriente, cada vez más familiar y a la vez más lejos en su memoria. Fue sumergiéndose cada vez más hasta que la luz dejo de llegar y Neville fue incapaz de ver más allá de sus manos. Desenganchó la varita del pie y la apunto hacia delante pronunciando un hechizo iluminador. Unos ojos rojos sobre una fila de dientes afilados como agujas surgieron de la oscuridad dispuestos a arrancarle un trozo de carne. Neville pataleo con todas sus fuerzas esquivando por muy poco al ágil animal.

Un segundo le ataco por detrás, luego un tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto,… Cientos de criaturas se lanzaron sobre él. Neville agitaba su varita pero no era capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo decente. Solo chispas que parecían divertir a las criaturas. Solo le quedó huir. Se escabulló entre una aglomeración que se golpeaba con saña por ser el primero en atraparle. Se escondió entre las algas y se alejó lo más rápido posible. La ventaja que le separaba de esa jauría de bestias era ínfima. Apenas tardaron un minuto en emprender la persecución.

Neville vio por encima del hombro como aquel bosque de algas desaparecía convertido en una nube verde tras miles de dientes y ojos rojos. Apenas se discernía otra cosa. Sus brazadas eran potentes pero apenas lograba mantener veinte metros entre sus atacantes y él. Trataba de lanzar hechizos pero lo máximo que lograba era una chispa amarilla que caía en una parábola hacia el suelo. Y de pronto se detuvieron en seco. Neville también se detuvo pese a que su instinto le instaba a marcharse lo más rápidamente posible.

Entonces vio la primera sirena. Una figura humanoide cubierta de escamas. Su pelo parecía una colonia de algas. Portaba un tridente bastante tosco con el que intimido a las criaturas. Una segunda sirena nadaba en círculos alrededor de Neville que empezó a ver la ciudad sumergida a su alrededor. Y a lo lejos cuatro cuerpos atados en el centro de una plaza. Podía estar en penumbra, podía estar asustado, podía estar bajo el agua, pero reconocería en cualquier parte la melena de león de Hermione Granger.

Volvió a nadar ignorando las sirenas que aparecían a su alrededor, observándoles. Al llegar a la plaza se encontró con Hermione, Ron y dos chicas que no conocía de nada. Una niña pequeña con el cabello rubio que le recordó vagamente a Fleur y una chica que parecía sonarle del baile de navidad pero no la recordaba. Se acercó a Hermione y le toco la mano y el cuello. No notaba el pulso. Solo sentía el suyo acelerando. Tragó saliva y pronunció el primer hechizo que le podría servir para cortar la cuerda que mantenía a Hermione anclada al fondo. Sorprendentemente funciono a la perfección. Subió rápidamente con ella, pero a la mitad se quedo mirando los otros tres cuerpos y la entrada de la ciudad. Nadie aparecía y no les llevaba tanta ventaja.

Empujó a Hermione hacia arriba y el dejo subiendo mientras él volvía a bajar. Apuntó con la varita a la cuerda de Ron cuando algo se le clavo en el cuello. Una sirena había aparecido y le amenazaba. "_Solo uno_" Repetía una y otra vez. Neville no iba a permitir que se quedasen atrapados en el fondo para que ellas se alimentaran. Por un segundo pensó en Hermione. La imagino siendo devorada por los seres que le han perseguido. Enfureció y su varita lanzó a la sirena varios metros hacia atrás. Rápidamente cortó la cuerda de Ron y la de la niña rubia.

Iba a cortar la última cuando una especie de tiburón apareció de la nada y se la llevó. Neville fue a detenerle cuando se fijo en que era Krum. Reconoció el bañador. Entonces se centro en las sirenas que se agrupaban a su alrededor con cara de pocos amigos y con los tridentes en ristre. Era hora de irse. Neville agarró a Ron y la niña y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie. A mitad de camino también agarró a Hermione pero cada pataleo le costaba más y más. Empezó a costarle respirar y a pesar de ver la luz a lo lejos cada vez parecía más lejana. Entonces algo tiró de él hacia arriba y vio a Harry sonriéndole y ayudándole a subir. Los dos juntos lograron llegar a la superficie cargando con Ron, Hermione y la niña.

En el momento en que el aire toco a los tres, estos despertaron y chapotearon en el agua sin terminar de comprender que hacían allí. Neville agarró a Hermione y la ayudo a llegar a la plataforma mientras Harry ayudaba a Ron y este se ponía a la pequeña a la espalda. Llegaron a la plataforma y vieron a Fleur acurrucada en un rincón. Al ver a la niña prácticamente salto al agua para sacarla. Krum estaba de pie mirándoles con seriedad. Neville ayuda a subir a Hermione y esta junto a Prince y Luna le ayudan a él.

Neville ve a los directores en círculo a lo lejos. Respira profundamente tratando de eliminar esa angustia de tener agua en los pulmones. Cierra los ojos y se queda arrodillado en el suelo tratando de descansar aunque fuera imposible con todo el alboroto a su alrededor.

— Habéis llegado segundos los dos, como habéis salido a la vez y Fleur se retiro sois segundos. Aunque llevan discutiendo un rato desde que os vieron aparecer con la hermana de Fleur y Dumbledore ha estado hablando con una sirena hace un rato. — Comentaba Luna.

— No iba a dejar a nadie ahí abajo para que se lo coman. — Masculló Neville sin poder levantar la cabeza del cansancio.

— En realidad no había peligro alguno. Nos lo dijo mi padre justo cuando Krum entró en el agua. — Intervino Prince. — Así que has perdido el primer puesto para nada.

— Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, Petunia. — Murmuró enfadado Neville. — Lo siento, no era mi intención.

— Vuelve a llamarme Petunia y te tiro de la torre de astronomía. — Gruñó Prince aunque no estaba enfadada y Neville lo sabía. Solo odiaba su primer nombre.

— Neville, yo también lo siento. — Susurró Hermione sin fuerzas. Neville alzo la cabeza pero solo vio la coronilla empapada de Hermione. — Siento haber reaccionado como lo he hecho y siento…

— Lo entiendo, Hermione. Tomate el tiempo que necesites. —Interrumpió Neville acariciando el brazo de mojado de Hermione. Estaba frío. Cogió su toalla y cubrió a Hermione con ella. — Yo no voy a desaparecer.

—Ya era hora. — Mascullaron todos a su alrededor.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Delante de él Hagrid riega un gran campo de setos. Ahora entiende porque han suspendido el torneo de Quidditch, no habría forma de jugar con un laberinto ocupando todo el campo. Mcgonagall los ha llevado hasta allí para mostrarles la próxima y última prueba que se realizara en un mes exacto. Ahora agradece a su madre el leerle el mito del minotauro y explicarle que todo laberinto puede resolverse con poner la mano derecha en el muro y no separarla de él hasta llegar al otro lado.

— Entrareis en el orden en el que se os posicionó en la segunda prueba. El joven Krum será el primero, seguido después de cinco minutos de Potter. Luego el Longbottom y por último la señorita DeLacour. — Neville no se arrepentía de haber hechizado a aquella sirena, aunque le hubieran puesto tercero por ello. — Dentro del laberinto os enfrentareis a diferentes retos dependiendo del camino que escojáis. Tenedlo muy en cuenta, debéis estar preparados para todo o no lograreis pasar la prueba. Al final del laberinto encontrareis la copa del torneo. El primero que la toque ganará.

— ¿Y si no podemos llegar al otro lado? — Preguntó Neville viendo imposible pasar más de una prueba a la vez, y tiene la certeza de que ese laberinto será como diez dragones.

— Si veis imposible continuar o estáis en apuros lanzar chispas rojas y os sacaremos del laberinto. Neville, cualquier señal de peligro que no parezca del torneo, cualquier cosa, lanza enseguida las chispas. No esperes un segundo y lánzalas. — Contestó con una seriedad angustiosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo profesora? — Preguntó Harry mirando a Neville que estaba blanco.

— Lo mismo va por ti, Harry. Y por los demás. Esta prueba tendrá público de fuera del colegio y pueden intentar algo. Es mejor asegurarse. Ahora a cenar. Ya es tarde y debéis estar en la cama antes de una hora.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Y allí estaba de nuevo, estaba impresionado de lo rápido que habían crecido aquellas plantas. No tuvo más remedio que comprobar por vigésimo tercera vez que llevaba la varita después de ver aquel laberinto. A su lado Harry estaba igual que él pero lo disimulaba mejor. Krum simplemente miraba con indiferencia aquel obstáculo como si fuera un simple bache. Admiraba la fortaleza de Krum. Entonces una mano tomo la suya y sintió la tranquilidad invadiendo su interior.

Hermione le sonrió como hacía meses que no hacía. Neville casi podía ver como todas esas semanas de soledad se iban evaporando en el olvido. El abrazo no se hizo esperar, tenían tanto que decirse y solo tenían tiempo para ese abrazo. Al separarse los ojos de Hermione estaban aguados pero no se vía ninguna clase de tristeza en ellos. Neville se permitió soñar pero no le gusto hacerse esas ilusiones.

— Ya tengo la respuesta. — Murmuró Hermione mirándole fijamente.

— Guárdala, Hermione. Así tendré algo por lo que pasar esta prueba lo más rápido posible. — Respondió Neville posando un dedo en sus labios. Sentir aquel tacto suave le hizo cuesta arriba no volver a besarla. Se separó rápidamente y la instó a ir con Prince y Luna. Las saludó dándose cuenta de que sus padres también estaban allí, al lado de sus amigas y junto a los padres de Harry. Neville se da la vuelta y espera a que Krum entre en el laberinto.

— Neville, ¿Qué te parece si unimos fuerzas? No me gusta la idea de que una escuela de Mortifagos se lleve la copa del torneo. — Propone Harry en susurros para que nadie les oiga.

— Supongo que habrá un millar de reglas impidiendo eso, pero qué más da. Ganemos esta prueba como la anterior.

— Juntos. Te espero dentro. — Terminó Harry entrando en el laberinto. Neville entró cinco minutos después. Puso la mano derecha en el muro de hojas y empezó a caminar si separarse de él. En unos metros encontró a Harry esperando. Lograron adentrarse en el laberinto sin muchas complicaciones. Apenas un par de criaturas indeseables que Harry hechizo fácilmente. Cuando estaban ya cerca del centro una sombra apareció de la nada. Era alta de facciones cortantes y un temple tan frio como blanca su piel. Unos ojos rojos con una hendidura negra cada uno, los atravesó. Voldemort empuñaba su varita en dirección a Harry. Neville le empujó hacia atrás interponiéndose entre ambos y empuñando su propia varita.

— ¡Atrás, Harry! ¡Lárgate! ¡Solo me quiere a mí! —Exclamó Neville encarando a Voldemort. Le miró ladeando la cabeza antes de empezar a girar sobre sí mismo hasta convertirse en Hermione. Neville dio un paso atrás asustado. Esos no eran los ojos de Hermione. No había nada en ellos salvo indiferencia y desprecio.

— No te quiero volver a ver nunca, Neville. Estúpido creerse que voy a perdonarle. — Espetaba con malevolencia y bilis. Neville notó como le ardían los ojos. Entonces Harry se adelantó y apuntó a Hermione con la varita.

— ¡Riddikulus! — Hermione estalló convertida en una bola de humo. — Tranquilo Neville. Era un Boggart. No era real. Recuerda la clases de Quirrel el año pasado.

— Gracias, Harry. — Susurró con la voz rota Neville.

— Tú eres el que ha intentado protegerme de Voldemort. — Dijo sonriendo Harry y poniéndose de nuevo en marcha junto a Neville.

— Pero no era él.

— ¿Tú sabías que no era el autentico?

— No

— Entonces has intentado protegerme de Voldemort. — Zanjó Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Neville volvió a poner la mano en la pared y siguieron avanzando. Una acromantula les salto sobre la cabeza pero lograron patearla y huir con la suficiente rapidez como para que no le diese tiempo a llamar a sus congéneres. Neville se miró la mano y la vio llena de cortes. Correr con una mano rozando aquel muro de ramas no era buena idea. No eran profundas y todas estaban ya cerradas con una costra así que decidió no darle importancia y seguir adelante para no tener que retrasar a Harry.

Giraron a la derecha y se encontraron de frente con Krum. El chico les miró fijamente un segundo y luego miró el pasillo que tenía el a la derecha. Salió corriendo. Harry y Neville le siguieron y al llegar al giro descubrieron porque corría. A unos cien metros la copa estaba brillando, tentándoles a cogerla. Krum les llevaba mucha ventaja pero entonces cayó. Algo le había atrapado la pierna. Harry y Neville reconocieron las mandíbulas de una araña gigante cuando pasaron por encima.

Durante el salto Harry maldijo a la araña mientras Neville lanzaba chispas rojas al cielo para que recogieran a Krum. El búlgaro estaba adormilado por el veneno, pero vivo. Se veía claramente su pecho bajar y subir rítmicamente. Solo se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que la araña estaba muerta y Krum estaba a salvo. Luego siguieron hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas. No querían encontrarse con Fleur ahora que estaban tan cerca del final y de ganar.

Allí estaba, sobre un pedestal de piedra en el centro de un círculo perfecto. La Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos brillaba creando fluctuaciones como manos que invitan a acercarse. Neville y Harry casi podían ver sus nombres grabados en el cálido cristal. Se pusieron uno delante del otro con el trofeo en medio. Se miraron un segundo y luego la copa captó de nuevo su atención.

— A la de tres cogemos cada uno un asa. — Propuso Neville. Harry simplemente asintió embelesado. — Uno.

— Dos.

— ¡Tres! — Gritaron mientras sus manos se alargaban y agarraban aquel trofeo tan duramente ganado. El laberinto a su alrededor empezó a girar de forma vertiginosa. Neville y Harry se sujetaron a la copa que tiraba de ellos hacia arriba. Un trueno resonó y una luz blanquísima les cegó. No podían sentir nada salvo aquel tirón hacia arriba y sus cuerpos sacudidos por el aire. Y cuando todo parecía no tener fin empezaron a bajar. El vacío en el estomago se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Neville se sentía mareado, era como usar la Red Flu sin decir la dirección. No era capaz de ver a Harry y apenas lo separaban unos centímetros. Y frenaron en seco. Todos los huesos chillaron de dolor. Fue un golpe tremendo que los hizo rebotar contra el suelo y volver a caer rondando por una pequeña loma. Neville sentía como si todos sus músculos se hubieran separado del hueso de la forma más inhumana posible. Entonces un nuevo dolor lo invadió todo y su piel fue arrancada sin contemplación. Sintió sus ojos estallando y a la vez derritiéndose por entre los parpados fuertemente cerrados. Sintió su corazón detenerse y partirse, sus pulmones arder. Y tan rápido como el dolor ha llegado se va.

— ¡Qué desilusión! Esperaba algo más de pelea del mocoso que me destruiría. — Dijo una voz fría y antinatural. Neville nunca la había escuchado pero la reconoció. Era la voz que poblaba sus pesadillas, tantos años soñando con él y no se ha equivocado. Abre los ojos lentamente temiendo volver a sentir el dolor. Se encuentra a los pies de Voldemort. A su alrededor cientos de mortifagos lo miran con desprecio. Una mujer de rasgos duros aunque de una belleza inusual le mira divertida mientras hace girar su varita. — ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Otro crio. El destino parece sonreírme después de tantos años haciendo que estés fuera de mi alcance Longbottom. No solo hace que un elegido caiga en la trampa, me trae a los dos. — Continuó Voldemort mirando a Harry que había logrado arrodillarse. Neville hizo lo mismo y nadie pareció interesado en detenerle pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte levantándose.

— ¿Dos elegidos? — Preguntó Harry sin un ápice de miedo.

— Todo un león. — Reconoció Voldemort moviendo un dedo. Harry se retorció de dolor en el suelo mientras la mujer reía disfrutando de cada segundo que prolongaba la agonía del chico. —La profecía decía "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…, Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… __Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._" Supongo que vuestras mentes son demasiado débiles para entenderlo. Ambos podríais ser el elegido. Al principio elegí a Longbottom, inducido por Snape y sus comentarios sobre la inutilidad de los padres de Potter. Nadie con unos padres tan mediocres tendría el poder para destruirme. Pero después de que Severus me traicionara. — Un tinte siniestro tiño su voz y sus ojos relampaguearon de pura furia. — Me puse a pensar. Él había escuchado la profecía. Podía haberla modificado para hacerme caer en una trampa. No es un elegido. Son dos elegidos. Estuvo claro cuando comprendí que ningún mortal podría hacerme frente pero tal vez dos. La magia tiene curiosas formas de otorgar el poder. Por lo tanto Potter se convirtió en mi objetivo. Pero desvelarlo habría sido contraproducente. Podía haber delatores a mí alrededor así que callé y aguarde. Y hoy os tengo a los dos en mis manos y la profecía quedara reducida a cenizas. Y tenéis que agradecérselo a mi leal mortifago. Ven, Draco. Saluda a tus compañeros.

Draco apareció tras la mujer que le miró con orgullo. Su semblante serio y sus ojos indiferentes le hicieron temer lo peor a Neville. Miró de refilón a Harry, si las miradas matasen Draco ya sería un montón de cenizas. Neville no pudo hacerlo, no pudo mirarle con odio. Las palabras de Snape resonaron en su cabeza "_Siempre hay un motivo_" Draco no los ha traicionado por obediencia o fanatismo. Neville está seguro de ello.

— Ha demostrado ser un valioso activo. No como su padre que no hace sino retrasar mis planes con sus continuas fallas. Draco logró encantar el Cáliz para que os eligiera a los dos. Tenía la esperanza de que alguna de las pruebas os matase, pero tras completar ambas sin un rasguño tuve que intervenir de forma más activa. Enseñe a Draco a convertir la copa en un traslador. Y mis esfuerzos se han visto recompensados. — Una sonrisa a caballo entre lo grotesco y lo repulsivo, surgió de una boca sin labios. Neville sintió asco de que aquel ser que ya no era un hombre, fuera a matarle. No quería morir, y menos a manos de escoria. — Bellatrix, has los honores.

— Será un placer, amo. — Susurró con una mueca de placer mientras se adelantaba. Apuntó a Neville primero. El chico cerró los ojos, solo podía ver a Hermione llorando. Sus padres destrozados, todo el mundo mágico en llamas. No había salvación, iba a morir sin saber la respuesta de Hermione. Sin saber cómo sería su futuro. Solo con la desgarradora verdad, los mortifagos estaban ganando. Neville nunca se había sentido como el elegido, jamás fue especial o resalto en algo que no fuera la Herbologia. Pero conocía a la gente lo suficiente para saber el mazazo que será para ellos, la pérdida del elegido o el marcado o como quisieran llamarle. Una lágrima surco su rostro y una última bocanada inundo sus pulmones. Su último aliento. Estaba listo para morir. — Avada…

Una explosión de luz atravesó los parpados de Neville. Sintió como algo le golpeaba el hombro y caía tras él. Abrió los ojos, cientos de estrellas brillaron ante él pero pudo ver a Draco tirando de Harry. A Voldemort tapándose los ojos y a Bellatrix retorciéndose tras él. No supo de donde saco las fuerzas pero empuño la varita y lanzó el hechizo más peligroso que conocía.

— ¡BOMBARDA!

El suelo se convirtió en humo. Millones de piedras fueron lanzadas en todas las direcciones. Voldemort voló por encima de sus mortifagos alejándose de la explosión. Los seguidores cayeron como fichas de dómino por la fuerza con la que el aire les golpeo. Todo era caos y Neville no iba a permitirse desaprovechar la situación. Se levantó y corrió con Draco y Harry. Entonces se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Un cementerio. Una gran mansión se alzaba a unos cientos de metros sobre una colina. Neville solo vio un lugar donde esconderse. Tras una tumba. Draco y Harry pensaron lo mismo y los tres se lanzaron tras ella justo en el instante en el que veinte maldiciones chocaban contra la lapida. A su lado Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Draco salió disparado hacia la lapida de al lado. Se golpeo la cabeza y rodó fuera de la protección de la tumba. Suerte tuvo de que los mortifagos no se figaron en él y pudo volver a esconderse.

— ¿Probamos si es un boggart? — Preguntó Harry intentando disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Neville le examinó y descubrió el origen de los gritos de Harry. Su pierna se había roto y el hueso asomaba por un trozo de piel despellejado desde dentro. Una maldición le rozó la oreja devolviéndole a la batalla que estaban librando. Lanzó un hechizo y creó una burbuja delante de las tumbas. No duraría demasiado pero necesitaban ganar tiempo.

— Tengo que colocarte el hueso y vendarte la herida. Te va a doler. — Advirtió Neville poniendo las manos a ambos lados del hueso sobresaliente. Se mancho de sangre, rezó porque fuera la única aquella noche.

— Tú has lo que puedas. Yo mantendré entretenidos a estos. — Masculló Harry lanzando hechizos por encima del hombro. Neville respiro hondo y dio un golpe seco al hueso que dio un chasquido húmedo al volver a introducirse en el cuerpo. Neville no sabía ningún hechizo conjurador así que se arranco la manga de la camisa y envolvió la herida haciendo un nudo fuerte mientras ataba el muslo con el cinturón. Comprobó que no salía sangre y prestó atención a Draco que se tapaba la frente mientras se defendía como podía.

— Tengo que ir a comprobar que este bien. — Gritó Neville para hacerse oir por encima de las explosiones que se sucedían a su alrededor. Harry le empujó y lanzó un hechizo acertando en el pecho de un mortifago que había tratado de flanquearlos.

— Te cubro. Dale las gracias a esa serpiente albina. ¡Vamos! — Instó Harry arrodillándose como podía para poder tener una visión clara de a quien hechizaba. Voldemort se mantenía al margen tras ellos. Bellatrix seguía tirada en el suelo tratando de levantarse sin que nadie fuera en su rescate. Harry se aseguró de que nadie lo intentara.

— Draco, déjame ver esa herida. — Dijo Neville cuando rodó a su lado esquivando una docena de rayos verdes. Draco se agacho de mala gana y dejo que Neville le pusiera una gasa improvisada con la otra manga de la camisa. — Gracias.

— Agradécemelo cuando salgamos de aquí. En que líos me meto por culpa de una disculpa. — Espetó Draco entablando un duelo con mortifago que se había acercado demasiado, dándole la oportunidad a Neville para aturdirlo. — Para largarnos tendríamos que tocar esa copa, iban a usarla para mandaros de nuevo a Hogwarts una vez muertos.

— El problema es que está al lado de Bellatrix y rodeada de mortifagos con muy malas pulgas. — Masculló Neville mirando la copa brillar retadoramente.

— Por eso he usado el condicional, Longbottom. ¿Ideas en esa cabeza de chorlito?

— Alguna. — murmuró Neville lanzando una esfera plateada en la dirección contraria. — Encuéntralos.

— Espero que lo que hayas hecho nos sirva de algo en los próximos minutos.

— Dependerá de lo lejos que estemos de Hogwarts.

— Estamos muertos.

— No seas pesimista. Yo iba a morir hace un minuto y me salvaste. No había esperanzas y aun así sigo aquí. Tenemos una oportunidad. Aprovechémosla. Volvamos con Harry, seremos más fuertes si permanecemos juntos. — Dijo Neville corriendo de nuevo a la tumba en la que Harry se defendía a duras penas. Neville lanzó a un mortifago por los aires que trataba de atacar a Harry por detrás.

— Ya era hora. — Exclamó Harry dejándose caer sobre el césped para recuperar el aliento mientras Neville y Draco levantaban una barrera provisional. — No tenemos muchas opciones. Aunque lográsemos aturdir a todos tenemos que enfrentarnos a Voldemort. Y no tengo tanta suerte. El año pasado por poco me mató tratando de ganar a este en Quidditch, no creo que vaya a sobrevivir a esto solo con la suerte.

— Tenemos que ganar tiempo y tratar de acercarnos a la copa. Nos llevara a Hogwarts si logramos tocarla, pero nos iremos los tres o ninguno. — Explicó Neville.

— Vamos a jugar con la muerte entonces. — Dijo Harry con una sonrisa aventurera mientras alargaba la mano. Los otros dos pusieron la suya encima. — A por él.

— Creo que tengo un plan. Veamos si tiene más ego que tú. — Dijo Neville llevándose la varita a la garganta. — ¿Qué ocurre Tom, nos tienes miedo? ¿Temes el poder de tres adolescentes? — Los hechizos cesaron y se escuchó un coro de voces cuchichear mientras se alejaba. Neville se atrevió a echar un vistazo y vio como Voldemort se adelantaba y quedaba frente a ellos. — Vamos a tentar a la boca del lobo.

Los tres se levantaron. Draco y Neville ayudaron a Harry a andar hasta ponerse frente a Voldemort que los miraba con furia. Entre ellos, la copa jugaba al anzuelo atrayéndolos.

— Tú y tus amigos caeréis hoy. Y mañana la libertad morirá por fin y yo, Dios entre insectos, lograre crear el mundo perfecto donde mi voz será ley suprema. Ahora deponer las varitas y os daré una muerte rápida. No tentéis a la suerte oponiendo resistencia o la madre de Draco será torturada hasta que suplique ser quemada viva. — Neville tuvo que frenar a Draco para que evitara hacer una estupidez.

— La libertad jamás morirá. La esperanza la mantendrá viva. — Empezó Neville.

— Mientras haya una sola persona dispuesta a creer en ella. — Continuó Harry.

— Mientras los justos y buenos se nieguen a mantener a los tiranos. — Siguió Draco.

— El mal jamás perdurara para siempre. Podrá alzarse pero a más fuerte sea su presión, más personas se rebelaran. La libertad no es algo que puedas destruir. La esperanza no se consume entre maldades, florece para acabar con ellas. Podrás levantar mil imperios y mil imperios caerán ante simples hombres. Pisotea a los débiles y su rugido te tumbara. Solo te alzaras para caer. Tú jamás tendrás el poder. Puede que hoy muramos pero no seremos los últimos en hacerte frente. No tememos a la muerte cuando esta viene por hacer lo que es correcto. Puede que hoy no caigas, pero algún día caerás Tom. — Terminó Neville interrumpido por el repentino hechizo que lanzó su adversario. Su varita voló al encuentro del hechizo, a su lado las de Harry y Draco hacían lo propio y detuvieron en seco el hechizo con un poderoso escudo. Un brillo plateado captó la atención de Neville y empujó a Draco y Harry en el momento justo. Un gigantesco león impactó en el pecho de Voldemort empujándolo un par de metros hacia atrás. — Hoy no podrás acallarnos. Esta noche te enfrentaras a un ejército de inocentes y perderás.

— ¿Qué ejercito? Ingenuo mocoso, nadie sabe donde estas. Da igual que Draco me haya traicionado. Estas en la tumba de mi padre, en su vieja mansión. Nadie conoce este lugar. Y aunque lo conocieran no podrían rescatarte a tiempo. Así que dime, ¿Qué clase de ejercito tienes escondido para poder derrotar al mago más poderoso del mundo? — Exclamó divertido y enfurecido Voldemort alzando los brazos para demostrarle cuan solo se encontraba. A su alrededor los mortifagos estallaron en carcajadas.

— Este ejército.

Decenas de resplandores blancos surcaron el cielo y se estrellaron contra el suelo alrededor de Neville, Harry y Draco. Casi un centenar de varitas apuntaban a los mortifagos en ese instante. Toda la Orden del Fénix se hallaba allí, protegiéndoles. Dispuestos a luchar una última batalla por el bien. Dumbledore encaró a Voldemort que inició un duelo con las facciones congeladas por una emoción que Neville no creía posible en él: Miedo.

James tiró de él y los otros dos y los alejo de la batalla. Los dejo allí y convertido en ciervo embistió contra un grupo de mortifagos que trataba de huir. A su lado un gigantesco perro luchaba codo con codo con un enorme lobo que rugía a otro mucho más grande y fiero. El perro negro se lanzó sobre la espalda del lobo y mordió su cuello mientras su compañero lanzaba un zarpazo tras otro al abdomen del licántropo.

Lily Potter y Snape se protegían mutuamente en una defensa perfecta que permitía al otro atacar. Luchaban como uno solo, ayudados por James en su forma de animago. Su cornamenta se elevaba metro y medio sobre su cabeza y era pavoroso verla caer sobre ti. Muchos mortifagos simplemente huían mientras otros luchaban contra todo lo que se moviera. Alastor Moody luchaba contra cinco Mortifagos a la vez mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro contra cualquiera que estuviera a punto de atacar a algún aliado. Prestaba atención a todo aquel caos y lograba atacar de forma precisa a pesar de estar en pleno duelo.

Bellatrix había logrado librarse del hechizo de Draco y luchaba contra Nymphadora Tonks quien a pesar de ser ducha en el duelo no lograba contener el avance de su tía. Entonces el gigantesco licántropo cayó sobre Bellatrix, estaba muerto. Y al lado de Tonks se posicionaron el perro negro que se transformo en Sirius Black y el otro licántropo que quedaba en pie que miraba con cariño a Tonks. Aulló provocando que cinco mortifagos se desaparecieran en medio de la batalla.

Neville entonces vio a sus padres luchando contra Barty Crouch Junior y haciéndole volar por los aires y boca abajo. Lo dejaron colgado mientras luchaban contra el siguiente mortifago que se atrevía a retarles. Molly y Arthur Weasely aparecieron a su lado para defenderlos. En ese instante Hagrid apareció en una gigantesca moto voladora y se tiró sobre media docena de Mortifagos que derribo a manotazos. A su lado surgió Madame Maxime que con su portentosa altura lograba intimidar a sus contrincantes y posicionarse ventajosamente sobre ellos.

Albus recibió apoyó de Minerva Mcgonagall, Quirinus Quirrell y Filius Fliteick. No parecía ser suficiente para vencer a Voldemort que seguía con ventaja sobre sus ancianos y poderosos adversarios. Tras él aparecieron tres personas que Neville no conocía pero Draco si y se le ilumino la cara. Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Black y Teddy Tonks convinaron sus hechizos y lanzaron a Voldemort contra Neville y los demás.

Voldemort cayó a sus pies y gruño furioso. Una fuerza invisible los tiró hacia atrás a todos dejando a Neville y Harry frente a Voldemort que se levantaba como una gigantesca serpiente.

— Esto se acaba esta noche. — Exclamó Voldemort.

— Qué cierto es eso. — Murmuraron Harry y Neville.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_"

"_EXPELIARMUS_"

El rayo verde de Voldemort surcó el aire haciéndolo vibrar. Era una visión hermosa y a la vez mortífera. Volaba contra Neville pero un gigantesco león plateado absorbió el hechizo. Al mismo tiempo que un rayó rojo hacia que la varita de Voldemort saliera disparada en el aire y cayera en la mano de Harry. El león impactó de nuevo contra Voldemort matándolo sin matarlo. Su corazón se detuvo. Su alma fue arrancada y se perdió en el infinito, sin embargo otra ocupo su lugar.

Pero estaba débil, muy débil. Tirado en el suelo, fue dado por muerto por los mortifagos. Los más fanáticos habían muerto. Los corrompidos por la maldición imperdonable despertaban de su letargo y los cobardes huían. Los mortifagos habían caído aquella noche pero no iban a morir sin un último golpe. Algo golpeó a Neville en el pecho. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y sus piernas cedieron. Se desmoronó y sus dedos rozaron la copa.

Gritos. Eso es lo que hoy Neville en la oscuridad. Sentía calor en el pecho pero no era agradable, era como tener una llama en el cuerpo. Su mano se encontró el romo mango de un puñal. No tenía fuerzas pero logró arrancárselo de pecho antes de dejar de sentir la mano. Su vista se iba apagando poco a poco. Y lo último que vio fue una enorme melena castaña y unos ojos fieros. Era su león. Intentó sonreír, estaba muy cansado para lograrlo. Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente para dormir. Lo último que escuchó antes de que la oscuridad le cubriera fue algo que no logró entender del todo.

— Neville, ¡No, Neville! ¡No puedes morir! ¡TE AMO, NEVILLE! ¡TE AMO! ¡NO ME ABANDONES, NEVILLE! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Su leona. Era su leona. Hermione…

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

_**EPILOGO**_

Luna y Prince caminaban cogidas de la mano por la estación. Delante de ellos dos chicas competían por quien caminaba más rápido sin echarse a correr. Iban seguidas por un chico menudo con gafas. Tenía el pelo negro como su padre y los ojos marrones de su madre. Llevaba un viejo gato, en otro tiempo de color naranja, ahora un gris plomizo lo ha teñido dándole un aspecto momificado.

Hugo Longbottom caminaba buscando un buen lugar donde subir al tren. Delante de él Jean y Alice Potter se habían detenido a esperar a su primo y sus madres. Luna se separó de Prince dándole un beso rápido antes de ir a ayudar a sus hijas con las maletas. Hugo ayudo a Jean y Luna a Alice. En menos de tres minutos habían logrado guardar todas sus maletas en un compartimento vacio que ya habían llenado. Ahora venía la parte difícil. La despedida. Los chicos se pusieron en la ventana y recibieron un beso de Luna y otro de Prince.

— Cuidaos mutuamente en Hogwarts. No hagáis caso a las locuras de Sirius y los gemelos. Y os advierto que si recibo alguna carta sobre vuestro comportamiento no os enviare un vociferador como tía Ginny, iré en persona y os montare la escena delante del colegio entero. — Advirtió Prince a sus hijas y a Hugo. Luna sonrió ante la actuación de su esposa.

— Portaos bien. Hogwarts es muy divertida, no hace falta hacer el Yurkle como vuestros primos para entretenerse. Guarda mil y un secretos que podréis descubrir si prestáis atención en clase y exploráis sin dejar que nada ni nadie os diga que son tonterías. Jamás son tonterías. El padre de Hugo logró enfrentarse a un dragón el solo gracias a que explorando encontré que esa era su prueba hace años.

— Esa historia no la has contado nunca, mama. —Exclamó Jean hincando los mofletes en una mueca aprendida de Prince.

— Sacar buenas notas y os la contare en navidad. — Prometió Luna besando la frente de su hija. A su lado su gemela la abrazó, aunque fuera la fuerte de las dos echaría en falta a sus madres. — Hugo, siento que no estén aquí para despedirse.

— Lo entiendo. Papa debe ir a San Mungo una vez al mes sin retrasos o su herida se abrirá. — Dijo alicaído Hugo.

— Siempre has sido más racional que estas dos. — Dijo Prince abrazando a su sobrino.

— ¡OYE! — Exclamaron a la vez.

— Ellos están orgullosos de ti, Hugo. Da igual donde quedes. Puedes acompañar a Scorpius en Slytherin, seguro que va allí. Teddy esta en Hufflepuff. Sirius y el resto de ese ejército personal que tienen los Weasley te harán la vida imposible en Gryffindor, no pararan de invitarte a fiestas. Y en Ravenclaw tiene al hermano de las gemelas. Xen no tendrá problemas en ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. — Dijo Luna al separarse de Hugo y sonreírle para infundirle fuerzas. Sabía de sobra que era duro para ellos su primer día. Alejarse de sus padres durante un año no era fácil, pero era el ciclo de la vida.

— Luna, Cariño. Amo a nuestro hijo pero deja de llamarlo como si fuera un extraterrestre. — Se quejó Prince exasperada de esa manía de Luna.

— En realidad recuerda más a un Gas Noble. — Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Hermione apareció de entre el humo y corrió a abrazar a su primogénito.

— ¡Hermione, deja de correr! Estas embarazada — Gritó Neville cojeando con una muleta mientras se apretaba el pecho por el esfuerzo de correr para no perderse la despedida.

— Estoy embarazada no inválida. — Masculló Hermione golpeando en el hombro a Neville.

— Hola, Hugo. — Dijo Neville ignorando a su mujer. Le sonrió mientras le abrazaba. — Te jure que no me perdería esto.

— Lo habría entendido, papa.

— Hijo mío, a veces te pareces tanto a tu madre. No me habría perdonado nunca haber faltado. — Dijo con los ojos acuosos mientras le besaba la frente. — Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida. Ya no eres un niño pero tampoco un adulto. Disfruta de lo que te aguarda. Atesora cada día y jamás dejes pasar una oportunidad. Puede que el miedo te diga que no. Puede que jueguen contigo tus pensamientos. No les hagas caso. Escucha tu corazón. Si crees que es lo correcto lucha por ello sin importar nada ni nadie. Algún día comprenderás porque te digo todo esto. Supongo que tu tía te ha explicado que acabes donde acabes serás un orgullo para la familia, y tiene razón. Mira en esa dirección — Dijo señalando entre el humo a una pareja que se despedía de sus hijos al igual que ellos. —Son Harry y Ginny y sus hijos van a Gryffindor. Harry ha sido un gran amigo aunque no empezamos con buen pie.

— Tu padre le dio un puñetazo en Halloween. — Añadió Luna, ganándose una severa mirada de Neville.

— Ahora mira en aquella. Son Draco y Astoria. Draco también es de mis mejores amigos. Me salvó la vida hace años arriesgando la suya y a pesar del riesgo que corría. Harry es de Gryffindor y Draco de Slytherin. Son dos casas enfrentadas desde siempre y sin embargo sus hijos han crecido juntos. Tú has crecido con Scorpius y Sirius. Te digo esto porque da igual donde acabes, lo que importara es lo que hay en tu corazón y lo que dejes entrar en él. Un mal Slytherin es malo porque deja que los aspectos más negativos de su casa pesen sobre él. Pero no por ser Slytherin es malo ni por ser Gryffindor bueno. No eres una eminencia por ir a Ravenclaw, ni eres leal por ir a Hufflepuff. El Sombrero ve el potencial y te envía a la casa, pero es tu responsabilidad usar ese potencial. No seas un buen Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Hufflepuff. Sé un buen alumno de Hogwarts. Conviértete en una buena persona, Hugo. Tienes el potencial para ser el mejor. Yo creo en ti. Creo en los tres.

— Sois la siguiente generación. Demostrar que podéis mejorar el mundo. — Añadió Hermione.

— Gracias, papa. — Exclamó Hugo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se frotaba contra el hombro de Neville para que no se viera.

— Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, hijo.

— Os echare de menos.

— Nos veremos en Navidad. — Gritó Luna mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

— Acordaos de enviar muchas cartas. — Exclamó Hermione agitando el brazo para despedirse de su hijo. Neville, Luna y Prince hicieron lo mismo. El tren se alejaba ya por la vía y desaparecía en una nube de vapor blanco.

— Hemos criado a un buen hijo. — Dijo Neville apoyándose en el bastón.

— Tuvo un buen padre.

— Y una madre aun mejor.


End file.
